This Is My Life
by Sara1991
Summary: Sequel to "My New Life." There will be a lot of twists & turns in this. I edited & added more to chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

Ryou and Ichigo have been together for over a year now and the twins were now four and a half.

Today the twins were going to take a test to determine whether or not they start school next year (five months).

"Are you two ready?" Ryou asked seriously.

"Yeah!" Kai exclaimed excitedly.

"No…" Mai said softly.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked while Sakura and Shintaro stood there.

"I'm not as smart as Kai; I won't get in." Mai said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. You're smart in your own ways." Ryou said kneeling down in front of Mai.

"Daddy…" Mai said softly as she hugged him and then Ichigo.

"Let's get going." Ryou said picking Mai up while Kai walked along.

"You two will do fine." Sakura said as she and Shintaro watched them leave.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Parents of Kai and Mai Shirogane!" A teacher called bringing Kai and Mai out.

"That's us." Ryou and Ichigo said standing up.

"You two must be very proud." The teacher said with a smile.

"How'd they do?" Ichigo asked looking at the teacher.

"They both did just fine. Mai is your typical little girl; she'll be able to enter kindergarten next year. And Kai…well he's an extraordinary little boy. Don't get me wrong, Mai is very special as well. But we would like to put Kai in a special class for genius students. We have a few classes and there are about five other kids his age in that class. We do it this way so that they can graduate with their twins. Yes, three of the others in that class have a twin sister or brother as well. We see it happen a lot with twins who were born early. Not all twins are like this of course; sometimes they're both really smart and other times they're both average. But every now and then we get twins with one really smart and one average. Your twins happen to fall in that category. And you never know, as they get older, Mai might pull a one eighty and be super smart as well." The teacher explained; she was trying not to offend Ryou or Ichigo.

"That'll never happen." Kai and Mai said at the same time.

"That's enough you two." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time as Ryou picked Mai up and Kai stood by Ichigo.

"Well, it's true…especially since she has autism." Kai said being a brat.

"Sorry, we just found out she has autism just the other day; but she's a bit higher functioning." Ryou said looking at the teacher.

"Yes, you put that in her file." The teacher said politely.

"Right…I forgot about that…" Ryou sighed as he held onto Mai.

As of late Mai had become afraid of her brother.

"Well they can start next year. He can start kindergarten, but I promise you he'll be really bored." The teacher said calmly.

"Thank you." Ryou said with a smile as they started walking out.

"I don't want to be in regular kindergarten with Mai; I want to be in the smart classes." Kai said seriously.

"That's fine…but it's not going to happen if you're going to continuously be mean to your sister. What is going on between you two; you used to be so protective of her." Ryou said looking at Kai.

"I had no choice; mom was psycho and we didn't have anyone to protect us. Why are you always taking her side anyways?" Kai asked becoming enraged.

"Kai, we don't take sides; but you've pushed your sister down several times. You know she has arthritis. What's going on with you?" Ryou asked again.

"I wish I was an only child; I wish she were dead." Kai said seriously earning a spanking.

"You never say that about your sister; you two are twins." Ryou shot right away while Ichigo stood there in shock; not at Ryou spanking Kai, but because of what Kai said.

"What's going on out here?" Shintaro asked as he and Sakura walked out of the house; Kai ran in.

Once they got into the house, Ryou explained what was going on; Sakura and Shintaro were shocked.

"I would watch him around Mai from now on. I know they're only four…but you never know with that kind of rage. I'd be really worried for Mai." Shintaro said as Ichigo held onto Mai protectively in her arms while Ryou stared in shock.

Ryou had heard that twins could become jealous of the other…fine, that could be considered normal. But he had also heard that one twin could become a psychopath…but that was also rare. He didn't want to believe that Kai could be a psychopath…but he couldn't keep ignoring the signs; Kai had become angrier and angrier as of late and Mai has become absolutely afraid of him. Not to mention, they have both been more withdrawn lately…both in different ways. Kai keeps himself locked up in his room and Mai doesn't eat like she used to.

"We'll keep an eye on both of them." Ryou said seriously.

Just then a knife went flying through the air at Mai…


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo seen that knife coming and got Mai out of the way; however, she got cut in the process.

"Ichigo; are you ok?!" Ryou, Sakura and Shintaro asked in shock as Mai just started crying uncontrollably.

"I'm fine; just get Mai out of here." Ichigo said seriously.

"Right." Ryou said as he went to get Mai.

"I'll take her and Ichigo. You and Shintaro deal with Kai." Sakura said as she picked Mai up and helped Ichigo stand.

"Kai, why would you do this?" Ryou asked in shock as Sakura got Mai and Ichigo out.

"Why would you try to kill your sister?" Shintaro asked pissed off.

"Why? Why? WHY? I'll tell you why; she's always getting all the attention! No one ever pays attention to me! I wish she was dead!" Kai yelled furious.

"Kai; I give you and your sister the same amount of attention! And so does your mother!" Ryou yelled back.

"But Mai has arthritis; she needs more attention. If she wasn't around, you'd have more time with me! You and I have more in common than her anyways; we're both super smart! She's retarded!" Kai yelled walking down the stairs.

"Your sister isn't retarded; she's just a little slow…but she'll catch up." Ryou said as calmly as he could.

"Not if she's dead she won't. Then we can get rid of mom, grandma and grandpa; it can be just the two of us." Kai said eerily calm.

"Kai, I love your mother, sister and grandparents very much; just like I love you." Ryou said pleading with his son.

"Why? Why can't it just be us?" Kai asked seriously.

"Because it can't; we're all a family. Kai, you need help." Ryou said calmly.

"Daddy!" Mai cried running into the house.

"Mai, go back outside…now!" Ryou exclaimed; but it was too late… Kai threw a pocket knife he had and it hit Mai in the stomach.

"Mai!" Ryou and Shintaro yelled in shock as Sakura and Ichigo ran in along with some cops.

"Dad help!" Kai yelled struggling against the police.

"I can't help you…" Ryou said sadly as he did his best to stop Mai's bleeding.

"What do you want us to do?" The officer asked as his men got a hold of Kai.

"Get him help; he needs help…even if we can't see him anymore." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time with tears in their eyes.

"Dad, mom…what a bunch of suckers; I'll be out by eighteen. And if she's not dead by then, I'll make sure she will be. All of you!" Kai yelled as the police officers took him away.

"Daddy…mommy…" Mai said weakly.

"Don't worry baby; we're right here." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time as they followed her to the ambulance.

"Only one parent is allowed within the ambulance." The EMT said seriously.

"Daddy…mommy…" Mai said weakly.

"Ichigo, you go with; I'll drive behind." Ryou said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yeah; she needs her mother." Ryou said as he helped her up into the ambulance.

"Ok. See you there." Ichigo said softly.

"Can we come along with?" Sakura asked softly; she was afraid he was going to be mad because she called the police.

"Yeah, that's fine. And thanks for calling the cops; he apparently needed that…" Ryou sighed as he got his keys.

"Let's get to that hospital for Mai." Shintaro said seriously.

When they got to the hospital Ichigo was in the waiting room, arm bandaged up.

"What's going on?" Shintaro asked as Ryou went straight to Ichigo.

"She's in surgery…" Ichigo said becoming upset.

"It's ok; she'll be ok." Ryou said hugging Ichigo tightly before letting her go to her father.

"How are you?" Shintaro and Sakura asked as Ryou paced.

"I'm ok; it wasn't that deep. All they had to do was make sure it wouldn't get infected and then bandaged me up." Ichigo said as she went to hug Ryou again.

"No stitches?" Sakura asked stunned.

"Nope. Ryou, sit down before you have a heart attack." Ichigo said seriously.

"Right." Ryou said sitting down.

"I told them that you were her father and had legal rights." Ichigo said sadly.

"Don't worry; you will once we get married. You are her mother no matter what. And her DNA proves it." Ryou said holding onto Ichigo.

"I love you." Ichigo said with tears in her eyes while Sakura and Shintaro held each other.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Mai Shirogane's family?" A doctor called from a door.

"How is she?" They all asked at the same time.

"She's alive and out of the woods. The knife missed any and all vital organs; but it did go in deep. She is one very lucky little girl. But I suppose the one who threw the knife was just a little boy as well…her twin?" The doctor asked in shock.

"Yes; don't ask us we because we don't know other then he claimed we didn't give him enough attention." Ryou said calmly.

"Every now and then…in rare cases, one twin can turn out to be evil…" The doctor sighed sadly.

"Can we see our daughter now?" Ryou asked; he didn't want to talk about Kai right now.

"Yes of course; follow me." The doctor said calmly, leading them to Mai's room.

"Mai." Ryou and Ichigo sighed with tears in their eyes as they ran to their daughter.

"Daddy, mommy." Mai said softly.

"I'm so sorry baby." Ryou said; he felt this was all his fault.

"No, I'm sorry; I should've been holding onto you better." Ichigo said sadly.

"I sowee…" Mai said sadly; it was her fault for running back inside.

"None of you are a fault. It's all Kai; there's just something wrong with him." Shintaro said seriously.

"Shintaro…" Sakura started.

"No, he's right; Kai is a sociopath. He felt no empathy for what he did; he even said he'd kill her and all of us when he got out at eighteen." Ryou said seriously.

"So what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked scared as she held Mai's hand.

"Make sure Mai is protected; she is our number one concern." Ryou said seriously.

"I agree." Shintaro said seriously while Ichigo and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

With that Ryou and Ichigo woke up covered in sweat.

"Mom…dad…" Kai said standing on their side of the bed with Mai.

"What is it; what's wrong?" Ryou and Ichigo asked looking at Kai.

"There's something wrong with me. And no, I'm not nervous about taking the schools entrance exams tomorrow." Kai said calmly.

"That hasn't happened yet?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"No…" Kai said looking at her confused.

"What wrong Kai?" Ryou asked looking at his son.

"I think Mai's in danger and it's my fault. It feels like there's another presence in my body." Kai said seriously.

"Like you being possessed?" Ryou and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"Yeah. And Mai's seen someone walking around our rooms." Kai said looking at his parents.

"Is this true Mai?" Ryou asked looking at Mai.

"Yes…" Mai said softly right away.

"I knew ghosts existed." Ichigo said freaked out.

"That dream you had was a warning." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there? Kai, Mai, in bed now." Ryou said as Kai climbed in bed and Ryou picked Mai up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Ichigo, its grandma…" A voice said calmly.

"What's going on in here? Mom?" Sakura asked and then stood in shock when she seen her mother, who had been dead for the last eight years;

"I thought she was gone…" Shintaro said before passing out.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked again.

"The twins are in danger." The ghost of Sakura's mother said calmly.

"What do you mean the twins are in danger? How are we even seeing you?" Ryou asked annoyed.

"Sakura, Ichigo and Mai have the ability to see ghosts; all the women on our side of the family have that. You and Kai are able to see me as well because Mai has different abilities. Moving on…Kai is in danger of being possessed by the spirit of an older brother who was used to being the only child until his parents had a disabled child. The child only had diabetes, but still the parents paid more attention to the new child. The boy was hit by a truck and killed instantly; he blames his parents and now he goes around looking for parents like you with young children…one child is always disabled." The ghost of Sakura's mother explained very seriously.

"I don't know if this is real or just a dream…but what do we do?" Ryou asked seriously; he didn't want anything to happen to his kids.

"Mai needs to stay strong and keep Kai protected long enough for Sakura to cross him over. I've already talked to his family through their dreams and such…they've apologized and have been blaming themselves since the accident. The daughter however, will not apologize; she's become kind of entitled…but anyways, Sakura is the only one who had training; she needs to cross him over." The ghost of Sakura's mother said seriously.

"Why can't you?" Sakura asked annoyed; she wasn't into this like her mother was.

"Because I'm dead." Sakura's mother said calmly.

Just then banging was heard from the kitchen.

"Fine…I'll do it." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen; Ichigo went with her while Ryou stayed in his room with Kai and Mai.

"Don't worry; everything will be ok." Ryou said holding Kai and Mai close.

"Daddy, I scared." Mai said softly.

"So am I…" Kai admitted holding onto Mai.

'There's the boy I know and love…' Ryou thought to himself, sighing in relief.

"You both have to be brave. Mai, you have to keep the bad spirit away from your brother or he'll hurt you." Ryou said holding onto them.

"Yes daddy." Mai said holding onto Kai.

"He's here…" Sakura's mother said softly.

"Go away!" Mai yelled holding onto Kai.

"What is this?" The boy asked annoyed.

"This is a loving family. Mom, dad, brother and sister." Sakura said walking in with Ichigo.

"But he's not older…not by much…" The boy said looking at Kai and Mai.

"No, they're twins." Ichigo said climbing back into bed.

"But she consumes all of your attention!" The boy yelled.

"No…mommy and daddy love us both." Mai said holding Kai's hand.

"We both get equal love and attention. And if she gets more I understand; I actually like to be left alone every now and then. She's my sister and I love her more than anything." Kai said shocking the boy.

"No…tha-that's not true." The boy said backing up.

"It is. And I will always protect her." Kai said hugging Mai close.

"And I love my brother and will do my best to protect him." Mai said hugging Kai back.

"And we will love and protect them both equally." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time.

"No!" The boy yelled.

"Coal. That's your name right? Your death was an accident; your parents are very sorry and wish they could've done something to help you every day that go by. They visit your grave every day. Think about it; you know it's true." Sakura said calmly.

After a few minutes Coal went from having a black aura to having a light pink aura.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble…" Coal said looking down.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. But it's time for you to cross over." Sakura said calmly, but seriously.

"Ok…I've seen that light before. Goodbye." Coal said walking into the light.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sakura's mother asked looking at Sakura.

"I hate this job…" Sakura mumbled.

"What's going on?" Shintaro asked coming to and then he seen his mother-in-law.

"I will never leave you; I'll be with you forever." Sakura's mother said with a smile causing Shintaro to pass out.

"Mom!" Sakura exclaimed annoyed.

"What? I never liked him; I always thought you could do better. Now Ryou, him I like." Sakura's mother said causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"I saw that young lady. Well, I'd better be going. Oh Ryou, just ask Mai someday; she sees your parents often." Sakura's mother said before leaving.

"Well…I'm going to bed. Come on Shintaro, wake up." Sakura said shaking her husband.

"Is she gone?" Shintaro asked coming to again.

"Yes, she's gone. Come on; let's go to bed. Night you four." Sakura said getting her husband up.

"I sleep with you tonight?" Mai asked softly.

"Me too?" Kai asked shaking.

"Of course." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time; they wouldn't have it any other way that night.

That night Ryou and Ichigo slept on their backs while Mai slept across Ryou's stomach and Kai slept across Ichigo's stomach…


	3. Chapter 3

"Kai, Mai; can you two come here please?" Ryou and Ichigo called from the living room where they and Ichigo's parents were waiting.

"Yes, what is it?" Kai asked looking at his parents and grandparents.

"Are we in trouble?" Mai asked looking at Ryou.

"No, you're not in trouble; we've just got something we want to tell you." Ryou said calmly.

"What?" Kai and Mai asked at the same time.

"We're going on a family vacation just before you two start school." Ichigo said happily.

"Yay!" Kai and Mai exclaimed happily.

Since the whole Kai nearly getting possessed incident, Kai has been active in more family events like bored games and such.

The twins both took their entrance tests to see where they would be; Mai would be in regular kindergarten while Kai would be in a special class with other kids like him…much like in Ryou's and Ichigo's dream.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked looking at Ryou and Ichigo.

"We are going to my family's beach house." Ryou said calmly.

"That sounds like fun." Sakura said happily.

"We haven't been to a beach in years…" Shintaro said trying to remember the last time.

"Mommy starts school too right?" Mai asked softly.

"Yep; my final year." Ichigo said proud of herself.

"Will I get to see you in school?" Mai asked hopeful.

"No…I'm in high school; it's a whole different school." Ichigo said softly.

"Oh…ok…" Mai said sadly.

"Don't be sad; we'll see each other before and after school." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ok." Mai said looking up at Ichigo.

"Do you want to learn how to swim?" Ichigo asked looking at her daughter.

"Yeah!" Mai exclaimed happily.

"Let's go. You too Kai." Ichigo said happily.

"The tub's too small for them to both learn how to swim…" Ryou said confused.

"Mom got them one of those inflatable pools… Didn't you know?" Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

"No…I didn't…" Ryou said looking at Sakura.

"Shintaro was supposed to tell you the day you two were spending time together…" Sakura said looking at her husband.

"I guess it slipped my mind…" Shintaro said calmly.

"Of course…" Sakura sighed.

"Ok…let's get your swimsuits that daddy bought you on." Ichigo said happily.

"Yay!" Mai exclaimed happily.

"I can get mine on myself, thank you very much." Kai said blushing as he went to his room.

"Can you get yours on yourself?" Ichigo asked looking at Mai.

"No mommy." Mai said with a little giggle.

"Well then I'll help you." Ichigo said happily as she went to the Mai's room.

"I'm glad they turned out to be Ichigo's; it's made her so happy considering she was told she'd never have kids of her own." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a fan of how they were conceived, but I'm glad they're hers as well." Ryou said happily.

"Thank you Ryou." Sakura said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"For what?" Ryou asked confused.

"Letting all of us be a part of their lives. Even if they weren't Ichigo's you let us in; so thank you." Sakura said happily.

"It's not a problem. Thank you for letting me date your daughter." Ryou said with a smile.

"What if you and Ichigo weren't a couple?" Shintaro asked as Ichigo and the twins came out.

"Why don't you two wait in Mai's room for a little bit?" Ichigo said gently pushing Kai and Mai into Mai's room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked coming back out.

"You're mother was thanking Ryou for allowing us to be part of Kai's and Mai's life. I was just asking Ryou, what if you and him weren't togeter. So if you two weren't togeter, would you still let us be part of their lives? I mean you have one hundred percent custody." Shintaro said looking at Ryou.

"Of course; they're her kids too. And even if they weren't her kids…before we got together officially, she was going to be their babysitter. But they are her kids so she should be able to see them. I don't know how, but I'd figure something out. Whether she gets them every weekend or three and a half days out of the week or whatever; I'd figure something out. I want what's best for them; I'd never take them away from their mother…well except for in Maya's case; she wasn't a great mother from what I understand…" Ryou said looking directly at Shintaro when he answered.

"I really like this kid." Shintaro said with a smile.

"Can we come out now?" Mai asked standing on the other side of her door.

"Yeah. Sorry; we had to have an adult discussion." Ichigo said letting Kai and Mai out.

"Can we learn to swim now?" Mai asked looking at Ryou.

"Yeah, let's go." Ryou said with a smile.

In the end, Mai learned how to swim pretty quickly; Kai on the other hand…took awhile.

"Yay! I learn something before Kai!" Mai exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure there are other things out there you'll be able to do first." Kai said looking away; he would normally get mad if she knew something first; he was the smart twin after all.

"Yay!" Mai exclaimed happily as she knocked Kai over in the pool causing the adults to laugh…


	4. Chapter 4

"They're so adorable." Sakura said as she watched Kai and Mai sleep peacefully in the van.

"Yeah, they are." Shintaro said calmly.

"Are Keiichiro, Zakuro and their twins going to be there as well?" Sakura asked looking up at Ryou.

"No; both Mika and Kenji are sick. It's nothing too serious, but they wanted to keep them home just in case." Ryou replied as Ichigo also slept up in the front.

Ryou was driving the car while Ichigo sat next to him; Sakura and Shintaro sat in the middle while Kai and Mai sat in the way back, sleeping.

Every now and then Sakura would look back a them.

"How can they sleep on a road like this?" Shintaro asked referring to how bumpy the road had become.

"Oh Shintaro, you know Ichigo can sleep through anything." Sakura said with a smile.

"Apparently so can Kai and Mai…" Shintaro said looking back at the twins.

"What about you, Ryou; how well do you sleep?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If I weren't driving right now, I'd probably be reading a book; I can't sleep in a car…but I can sleep through just about anything else." Ryou said honestly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"So how much longer until we're there?" Shintaro asked after a few minutes.

"About another hour or so." Ryou replied calmly.

"Maybe we should relax and take a nap as well." Sakura said cheerfully.

"You do what you wish; I can't sleep in cars." Shintaro said calmly as Ryou pulled into a gas station.

"Are we there already?" Ichigo asked groggily.

"No; I just had to stop for gas." Ryou said calmly.

"No…leave me alone…" Mai mumbled in her sleep.

"Damn ghosts…" Sakura mumbled under her breath as they all looked back at Mai; she was asleep, but she knew well enough there was a ghost near her.

"It must be trying to contact her in her dreams…" Ichigo sighed as she looked at her mother; she was the true expert.

"That's usually how it's done when the person is asleep." Sakura sighed as she shooed the ghost away.

"I'm going to fill up on gas now. Does anyone want something from the gas station?" Ryou asked stepping out along with Shintaro.

"Hawiian punch please." Ichigo said with a soft smile.

"I'll take one of those bottled sweet teas please." Sakura said with a smile.

"Ok." Ryou and Shintaro said as they shut their doors.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

When Ryou and Shintaro had come out they had noticed Ichigo in the back seat with her mother.

"What's going on?" Shintaro asked as Ryou handed Ichigo and Sakura their drinks; he had gotten Mai a pink lemonade and Kai a yellow lemonade. Kai was one of those kids who refused to drink pink lemonade because he didn't know how they made it pink; and Mai was one of those kids who refused to drink yellow lemonade because it looked like pee.

"I decided to sit back with mom so that you two could sit up front and talk while we all slept." Ichigo said as she took a drink of her punch.

"Ok then…" Shintaro said slightly annoyed; that's what he had suggested in the first place.

**An Hour & 15 Minutes Later:**

They arrived at the beach house and Sakura, Ichigo and Mai were just starting to wake up; Kai had woken up about half an hour ago.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we?" Mai asked groggily.

"We're at our beach house on the beach." Ryou said with a smile.

"Oh." Mai said as she was still waking up.

"How long are we staying?" Kai asked looking at Ryou.

"We will be staying for three days." Ryou said calmly as they all got out of the car.

As soon as she was set down, Mai fell over.

"Mai, sweetie, are you ok?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm ok." Mai said softly as she stood up.

"Ok." Sakura said still concerned as Mai walked over to Ryou; she was such a daddy's girl while Kai had recently started becoming a mama's boy.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo and Ryou asked right away.

"Yes, I'm ok." Mai said once again.

"Ok; well let's go check out the beach house." Ichigo said while Mai took Ryou's hand and Kai took hers.

"Thanks for inviting us along." Sakura said looking at Ryou.

"It's no trouble at all. It wouldn't very well be a family vacation without you as well." Ryou said as they walked along.

"Oh wow; this is so beautiful." Ichigo said looking around.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Ryou asked looking at Ichigo confused.

"No, I haven't. Last year we just came to the beach for a day and the one time you did bring everyone here, I was sick and had to stay home." Ichigo said seriously as Kai and Mai went exploring.

"Stay where we can see you!" Ryou called to the twins.

"Yes daddy!" Mai called back while Kai kept walking; Shintaro went to get him.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to visit before; but you're here now. And if all goes well, we can do this every year." Ryou said with a smile.

"That'd be great." Ichigo said lovingly.

"Ok, enough of that." Shintaro said carrying Kai back to where everyone was while Mai followed along.

"Let me go; put me down!" Kai yelled struggling to get away from his grandfather.

"Uh-uh…" Shintaro said simply as he took him to Ryou.

"Do you understand why grandpa has a hold of you?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"No, I don't…" Kai said annoyed.

"Oooh! Me! Me! I know!" Mai cried raising her hand.

"Yes Mai?" Ichigo asked with a soft smile.

"Because he didn't listen to daddy when he said stay where he could see us." Mai said softly.

"That's very correct." Ichigo said looking from Mai to Kai.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Can you please put me down now?" Kai asked still struggling.

"You can put him down…as long as he promises to stay put." Ryou said seriously.

"I promise not to go anywhere." Kai said as he started calming down.

"Ok. Thank you." Ryou and Shintaro said as Shintaro set Kai down.

"Daddy, can we go swimming now?" Mai asked softly.

"Not right now. We've still got to get unpacked and settled in. Plus, you don't even have your swimsuit on." Ryou said calmly with a smile.

"Oh, right. Ok. Can we go in a little bit?" Mai asked with a smile.

"In a little bit." Ryou said with a smile.

"So where will we all be sleeping?" Shintaro asked as they all stood their with their bags by their feet.

"Oh yes. Well you and Sakura can have the room down here while Ichigo, the twins and I will be upstairs. Which reminds me. Mai, you do not use these stairs by yourself. Do you understand me? We don't want you falling and getting hurt." Ryou said seriously.

"Yes daddy. But what if I have to go potty?" Mai asked looking up at her daddy.

"There's a bathroom upstairs as well. Oh, and Shintaro, Sakura, there is another room upstairs if you'd rather be up there as well." Ryou said remembering at the last second.

"We'd like to be upstairs as well." Sakura and Shintaro said at the same time.

"Ok. Well then follow me. Mai, you go up first so we can watch you." Ryou said calmly.

"I get to walk upstairs all by myself?" Mai asked excitedly.

"Yes, but be careful." Ryou said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Mai said running to the stairs; but once she got there she held onto the railing and slowly walked up the stairs; Kai went rushing past her; he wanted to get there and look around.

"Kai, be careful of your sister!" Ichigo yelled up the stairs.

"Sorry!" Kai called back sincerely.

"That boy…" Shintaro sighed; but he knew how little boys were…even if they are geniuses.

Once they got upstairs Mai had to sit down…off to the side of course.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Sakura asked as they made their way up to her.

"Ye-yeah…" Mai said taking a deep breath.

"Tired?" Ryou asked concerned.

"A little…but I still want to go to the beach." Mai said standing up…well trying to, but she fell over.

"We'll still go to the beach, but you need to rest for a little bit. Wait here and mommy or I will come back to get you." Ryou said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Mai said softly, looking down.

"I'll stay with her." Sakura said as she sat down while Ryou showed Shintaro to his and Sakura's room.

"Grandma?" Mai asked softly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked calmly.

"How do you make the ghosts go away?" Mai asked softly.

"I just ignore them." Sakura answered back honestly.

"But what if you can't?" Mai asked looking up at Sakura.

"Well, if I can't I do my best to help them. And trust me when I say this; it takes a lot of practice to ignore them. But, eventually you'll be able to. And you're only four…" Sakura started.

"Four and a half." Mai said interrupting Sakura.

"Ok. Four and a half. You're still much too little to have to deal with this stuff. Tell you what…I'll talk to your mommy and daddy and see about putting a small little spell (or barrier) on you that will prevent ghosts from getting to you until you turn twelve. How does that sound?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Can you really do that?" Ichigo and Ryou asked coming over.

"I can't, but my mother can." Sakura said seriously.

"I thought we were done with her." Shintaro complained.

"This is for Mai…if Ichigo and Ryou want this for her." Sakura said seriously.

"You bet we want that." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time.

"No offence to you and your family or anything; but Mai is just too little for this." Ryou said seriously.

"Is that why I couldn't see them for the longest time?" Ichigo asked looking at her mother.

"Yes." Sakura said guiltily.

"Thank you so much." Ichigo said hugging her mother.

"You're welcome." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to get things set up in the room." Shintaro said as Sakura started to channel her mother; he couldn't stand his mother-in-law and vice versa.

"Hi honey. Oh Ichigo and family; what's going on?" Sakura's mother asked calmly.

"Mom, we want you to place a barrier around Mai to stop the ghosts from getting near her." Sakura said calmly, but firmly.

"Why would you want that? She's a special little girl." Sakura's mother said right away.

"She is a special little girl; but she's much too little for any of this. So please, place a barrier around her." Sakura said looking at her mother.

"No." Sakura's mother said simply.

"Excuse us?" Sakura and Ichigo asked while Ryou sat next to Mai.

"I did it for Ichigo because she is your daughter, not mine; I had no say over that." Sakura's mother said seriously.

"And you have no say over Mai." Sakura said seriously, becoming annoyed.

"And neither do you." Sakura's mother said equally annoyed.

"Maybe she can't do it anymore." Shintaro said coming out of his room.

"That's not going to work on me; I know exactly what you're doing." Sakura's mother said seriously.

"Hey!" Ryou yelled reminding everyone he was still there.

"What?" Sakura and her mother asked at the same time.

"I am Mai's father and I don't want her to have to deal with this until she's older. So put the spell or whatever on her." Ryou said seriously as he held onto Mai.

"You're not her mother…" Sakura's mother started.

"But I am. I don't want her to have to deal with this either." Ichigo said stepping in.

"But Ichigo, dear; isn't your life so much better with spirits in your life?" Sakura's mother asked looking at Ichigo.

"No; I hate it. And so does Mai. Seal it up for now." Ichigo said stepping in and standing her ground.

"Please? I don't like seeing ghosts." Mai said softly.

"Fine! You people are no fun. I'll put a barrier on her; but it'll only last until her tenth birthday. Take it or leave it!" Sakura's mother said pissed off.

"Fine." Everyone said at the same time.

"There, she can no longer hear, see or feel ghosts anymore. Not until she's ten anyways." Sakura's mother said rather pissed off.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Kai asked shocking everyone.

"Excuse me? You two had better teach your son some manners." Sakura's mother said appalled.

"He's our son and we'll raise him how we want." Ichigo said still standing her ground.

"Well I never." Sakura's mother said in shock before leaving.

"Good riddance." Kai said annoyed.

"Kai…" Ryou and Ichigo said seriously.

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"You don't get to swear." Ryou said seriously.

"Sorry…" Kai mumbled, believing he was in trouble.

"But in that situation you were right. Grandma was indeed being a bitch. But your dad's right; no more swearing." Ichigo said looking from Kai to Ryou indicating he gets to get away with it this time.

"Especially in school." Ryou said seriously.

"Yes, of course; I promise not to swear anymore." Kai said seriously as he raised his hand.

"Daddy, can we get ready to go to the beach now?" Mai asked as Ryou held onto her.

"Let's get your room set up first. Oh, and you and Kai will be sharing a room for the next three days. Come on Kai." Ryou said as Sakura went with Shintaro to their room while he and Ichigo went to the twins' room.

"Yay!" Mai cried happily while Kai just followed along.

"Don't worry; you'll both have your own beds." Ryou said as he set Mai down on her bed.

"Ok." Kai mumbled as he started unpacking his things…


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready to go to the beach?" Ryou and Ichigo asked once they were set up and changed into their swimsuits.

"Yeah!" Mai exclaimed happily as she bounced up and down.

"I'm ready." Kai said calmly.

Sakura and Shintaro stood there smiling.

"Well, let's go then." Ichigo said as Ryou picked Mai up and Kai went rushing downstairs.

"Kai wait by the door; do not go out on your own!" Ryou called as they all carefully walked downstairs.

"Ok!" Kai called back as he waited at the bottom of the stairs.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Ryou set Mai down and she was immediately off to the water. However, as soon as the water hit her legs she ran back to Ryou.

"Daddy; it's cold!" Mai cried as she fell in front of Ryou's legs.

"Yeah? Do you want to try to get used to it?" Ryou asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Ok." Mai said looking back at the water.

"Come on; I'll take you." Ryou said picking her up and carried her to the water.

"Kai?" Ichigo asked looking at Kai.

"Sure." Kai said as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Yay!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as she picked Kai up and ran with him to the water.

"Ahhh! This water is freaking cold!" Kai yelled as Ichigo held onto him.

"Daddy!" Mai cried out as she held onto Ryou.

"I know; but you'll get used to it." Ryou said rubbing her back.

"How are they doing?" Sakura asked as she and Shintaro walked into the water.

"Is cold…" Mai said shivering.

"It's freezing!" Kai complained.

"You'll survive." Shintaro said looking at Kai.

After about five minutes of swimming, the water had warmed up a little and Kai and Mai were enjoying swimming around.

Even though they could swim decently, Ryou and Ichigo or Sakura and Shintaro stayed close to Kai and Mai just in case.

**Half an Hour Later:**

"Daddy, look what I can do." Mai said happily as she dunked herself under the water and then popped up.

"That's amazing baby." Ryou said with a smile while Ichigo watched Kai.

"Can we go inside now?" Kai asked becoming bored.

"No…I wanna swim more!" Mai cried.

"Mai, calm down; we still have two days to swim. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain. It's time to get out." Ryou said seriously.

"Ok…" Mai mumbled.

"We'll swim again, I promise." Ryou said as they all began to swim to shore.

As soon as they got out of the water it started raining…hard.

"It looks like it's going to storm." Sakura said as they made their way back to the summer house.

"Indeed." Shintaro said simply.

"Daddy…" Mai cried as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"It's ok baby; we're almost home." Ryou said calmly as he held onto Mai.

Once inside, Ryou handed Mai to Ichigo before going to get clothes for the twins while Ichigo gave them a bath.

**Two Hours Later:**

The twins had just gone down for their nap-good thing too; it had just started storming and neither one of the twins don't like storms.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

"I was going to go out and get dinner at that small Pizza restaurant up the road. I'm going to place an order in about an hour and then pick it up in an hour and a half." Ryou responded.

"Can I go with?" Sakura asked right away.

"Sure." Ryou said calmly.

"Do we get a say in what we get?" Shintaro asked as he sat in front of the TV to watch the news.

"Of course; I've already asked the twins what they wanted. Mai wants Chicken Alfredo pasta and breadsticks and Kai wants meat lovers pizza with cheese stuffed crust and cheese bread. What would you all like?" Ryou asked getting his pen and paper.

"Meat lovers supreme and garlic bread." Shintaro said calmly.

"I'd like a cheese pizza with extra cheese and olives." Sakura said politely.

"Can I get meaty marinara pasta and breadsticks?" Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

"Of course." Ryou said with a smile as he wrote everything down.

"What are you getting?" Ichigo and Sakura asked at the same time.

"I'm getting a sausage pizza with extra cheese, olives and onions." Ryou said simply as he set his pad on the counter.

"It's a good thing the twins are asleep; they don't seem to like storms." Sakura said with a smile.

"No, they do not." Ichigo said making a face.

"And Kai knows exactly what thunder and lightning are." Ryou sighed.

"Well, they are just kids." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Ryou said with a sigh.

**An Hour & A Half Later:**

"Ok, we'll be back." Ryou said as he and Sakura left just as Mai came scooting down the stairs, Kai right behind her.

"Where are daddy and grandma going?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes as she sat on the bottom step.

"They went to get dinner sweetie." Ichigo said as she went to pick Mai up.

"What about us?" Mai asked confused causing Kai to shake his head.

"Kai…" Ichigo said, giving Kai that look.

"Sorry…" Kai mumbled.

"They went to pick up dinner for all of us; they'll be back with food for everyone." Ichigo explained to Mai.

"Ok." Mai said softly as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder as a clash of thunder went off.

"What are you watching?" Kai asked Shintaro as the TV was on a commercial.

"I'm watching a fishing show." Shintaro said in a bored tone of voice.

"If you don't like it, why watch it?" Kai asked confused.

"There's not a lot on right now; there are only a few channels available due to the storm. And the news is over." Shintaro said calmly as he looked at his grandson.

"Do you want to go see grandpa?" Ichigo asked walking over to her father.

"Where are you going mommy?" Mai asked looking back at Ichigo while Shintaro took her.

"I'm just going to step outside for a few minutes." Ichigo said calmly.

"Mommy no!" Mai cried hysterically.

"What; are you crazy?" Kai asked in shock.

"I'll be fine; I'm just going to stand on the porch under the roof. I'll be right back." Ichigo said seriously.

"Mommy!" Mai cried again.

"Just go; I've got them." Shintaro said holding onto Mai.

"Ok; thanks." Ichigo said as she got her shoes and went outside.

**With Ryou & Sakura:**

"So, why did you want to come along with me?" Ryou asked after about ten minutes of awkward silence.

"I just needed to get away from Shintaro for a little while." Sakura admitted.

"Are you two ok?" Ryou asked concerned.

"We will be. He lost his job a few weeks ago. At first it was just supposed to be a few days; but then they called and told him they didn't need him as they could use computers for what he did…whatever that was. I tried to be understanding of what he was going through; and at first I was…" Sakura started explaining.

"But?" Ryou asked confused.

"He hasn't tried to find a new job and I can't stand being around him all the time anymore. I love him, but he's driving me crazy." Sakura said as they waited for their food.

"Well at least you still love him." Ryou said calmly.

"Yes, I just wish he'd get a job or something." Sakura sighed.

"Would you like to get a job or do something out of the house?" Ryou asked looking at Sakura.

"Honestly, I love being a stay at home grandma; but I would love to get out and do something." Sakura said softly.

"Shirogane, Ryou?!" One of the staff called with their food.

"Thank you." Ryou said before he and Sakura left.

"You like to bake & sew; why not take classes?" Ryou asked once they got in the van.

"I don't have that kind of money and I couldn't ask you for any; you've already done so much." Sakura said seriously.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do with all the help that you've done for me, Ichigo and the twins. I know; Ichigo is your daughter and the twins are your grandchildren; but you're family to me as well. And I would do anything for my family." Ryou said seriously.

"You're so sweet; I'll think about it." Sakura said with a smile.

When they got back to the summer house, they seen Ichigo standing outside.

"What are you doing?" Sakura called from the van.

"What?!" Ichigo called back.

"She asked what you're doing out here." Ryou said as they walked up with the food.

"I just wanted to stand outside and watch the storm." Ichigo said calmly.

"Ok." Sakura and Ryou said as they all went inside.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mai cried running to them along with Kai

"I told you I'd be fine." Ichigo said picking Mai up.

"They were really upset when Ichigo went outside." Shintaro said getting up to help his wife.

"I bet. Ichigo used to be the same way when she was their age." Sakura said with a smile.

"Come on; it's time for dinner." Ryou said as he picked Kai up to place him in his booster seat while Ichigo sat Mai in hers.

"Daddy, what did you get me?" Mai asked bouncing around a little.

"I got you what you asked for; your Chicken Alfredo. And I got your brother is meat lovers pizza with cheese stuffed crust." Ryou said looking for their food along with Ichigo while Sakura and Shintaro sat down.

"What about breadsticks?" Mai asked right away.

"And cheese bread?" Kai asked after Mai.

"I got those as well. Just relax." Ryou said looking through the boxes.

"Thank you daddy." Mai said as they waited.

"Thanks." Kai said calmly.

"You're both welcome." Ryou finally finding Mai's and Kai's food.

**Half an Hour Later:**

"They are going to be impossible to put to bed tonight. Between their late nap and how late they slept…" Shintaro said after they got done eating.

"Yeah…but we did keep them out in the lake late." Ichigo said calmly.

"They slept in the van as well…" Shintaro said looking at Ichigo.

"Almost all kids sleep in moving vehicles; you know this. Ichigo always slept in the car when we traveled a long ways away." Sakura said seriously, looking directly at her husband.

"Gamma, do you wanna play tea party?" Mai asked looking at Sakura with her hand outstretched.

"I'd love to." Sakura said taking Mai's hand.

"Hey grandpa, fishing is back on." Kai said looking at Shintaro.

"Oh yes, I see." Shintaro said as he went to sit with Kai.

"Can we go fishing sometime?" Kai asked looking from Shintaro to Ryou.

"I don't see why not." Ryou said looking at Kai.

"What about the girls?" Shintaro asked.

"Yucky; I don't wanna go fishing." Mai said sticking her tongue out.

"Then we girls will spend that time together." Sakura and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Yay! Guys time!" Kai exclaimed happily.

"Mommy, gamma and me time!" Mai cried happily.

All the adults smiled warmly at the twins before watching TV and playing tea party while Ichigo and Ryou snuck away to have their own private sexy time.

**Five Hours Later: 11PM:**

"Well, they're finally out." Ryou and Ichigo said as they sat down.

"Do you think they'll sleep in late?" Shintaro asked looking at Ryou and Ichigo.

"Mai might. Kai on the other hand…" Ichigo said trailing off.

"Hopefully it's nice weather tomorrow." Sakura said changing the subject; she could see her husband was going to complain about something.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head to bed. Night mom, dad, Ryou." Ichigo said getting up and kissing each of them on the cheeks before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight dear." Sakura said with a smile.

"Night baby girl." Shintaro said embarrassing Ichigo.

"I'll be right up." Ryou called after her.

"Night Ryou." Sakura and Shintaro said as Ryou got up.

"Night." Ryou said with a smile as he quickly went upstairs.

"Ok…what's going on?" Shintaro asked as soon as Ryou was upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at Shintaro.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Shintaro asked straight out.

Sakura just sighed before answering him, "I love you; but I can't stand being around you 24/7 anymore. You need to get a job or something." Sakura said seriously.

"Why should I have to get a job? Why should either of us have to get a job anymore? We're grandparents now; we should be retired. And we have a really nice house now. Granted, I really did love our last home. But now we're set." Shintaro said pissing Sakura off.

"We're not that old yet! I love Mai and Kai and being a grandmother to them; but we shouldn't be yet. Those two are miracles and I'm glad they're both her; but we're not that old. We can both still work…or at least you can. I agreed to be a stay at home mom and now a stay at home grandma; and I love it, I really do. But I can't be with you all the time anymore. Ryou offered me baking or sewing classes; I think I'm going to take him up on that offer. And as for the house; it's Ryou's and Ichigo's, not ours." Sakura said seriously.

"Really now? You really feel that way?" Shintaro asked looking at Sakura.

"I do." Sakura said seriously as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I think we need a break. We'll work together to make this a good weekend for the kids; but when we get home I'll get a hotel or something for awhile. I'll grab my pillows and a blanket and sleep down here." Shintaro said looking at Sakura.

"Fine." Sakura said annoyed as she went upstairs.

They were unaware that both Ryou and Ichigo heard them fighting and Ryou was now comforting a confused Ichigo…


	7. Chapter 7

**Upstairs: **

**With Ryou, Ichigo, Kai & Mai:**

Both Kai and Mai had woken up around two in the morning to use the bathroom…as they normally do. Ryou and Ichigo woke up shortly after; they heard Mai screaming.

When they got to the bathroom, the power was out, lightning was flashing every few seconds followed by bellowing thunder and…Mai had fallen into the toilet and Kai was hiding in between the toilet and sink while Ryou helped Mai.

"What happened in here?" Ichigo asked as she held a flashlight up.

Ryou sighed as he grabbed a towel and drenched it in some warm water before allowing Ichigo to clean the toilet water and urine off Mai.

"The power went out and thunder went off and Mai fell in…" Kai said as he came out of hiding.

"Ryou…she's terrified; she's shaking so horribly. She also needs a change of clothes." Ichigo said, holding Mai, wrapped in a towel; her clothes were soaked and smelled of pee.

"I'll take her; come here baby." Ryou said, taking Mai from Ichigo.

"Come here Kai." Ichigo said calmly, picking Kai up after noticing he was frozen in fear next to the toilet.

When Ichigo got to the room Kai and Mai were staying in, Ryou had just gotten Mai into different pajamas.

"I don't Mai's going to sleep in her bed tonight…" Ryou said as Mai held tightly onto his leg, before picking her up.

"Same goes for Kai." Ichigo said calmly, holding onto Kai.

"Let them sleep with us?" Ryou asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a smile before they went back to their room.

Ryou and Ichigo were laying on their sides on the ends of the bed while Kai and Mai slept in between them.

Kai was doing slightly better than Mai was; he wasn't clinging to Ichigo like Mai was clinging to Ryou. He was just lying next to and facing Ichigo; he fell right to sleep…as Ichigo held his hand in hers.

As for Mai; she was clinging to Ryou. She was also very pale, shaking violently and crying so much that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Mai baby, it's ok; mommy, Kai and I are right here. Grandma and grandpa are sleeping as well; they're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you; you're safe." Ryou said calmly, placing an arm under her head so she could breathe as his other arm held her securely to him. She had her face buried so deep in his shoulder that she couldn't breathe properly.

As she held onto Kai's hand with her hand, Ichigo reached over with her other hand and started gently rubbing Mai's back.

After about five or ten minutes, Mai finally passed out, clinging to Ryou's night shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked softly as Ryou started moving a little.

"She's finally asleep…and my arm is going numb; so, I'm rolling onto my back… Mai can then lay her head on my shoulder." Ryou replied softly.

"Mmmm…" Mai moaned when Ryou moved and got situated; but she never woke up. However, she did move around in her sleep so that she was comfy; she was laying on her side, with her head on his shoulder, one arm across his chest and one leg across his stomach. Come to think of it, I don't think her hips or upper half of her body weren't on the bed…only her one leg was; her one arm was on Ryou's shoulder and tucked up under her head.

"You look comfy." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well, you know me; as long as she's comfy…that's all that matters. Now, go to sleep. Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a long day." Ryou said as he closed his eyes.

"Right." Ichigo said with a smile as she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

It was a little after six in the morning; the storms had come and gone and the sun was starting to come up.

Ryou, Ichigo and Mai were still asleep; Kai on the other hand had just woken up. He knew better than to wake Mai up…so, in his mind, he wouldn't be able to wake his parents up.

He got up and went to the bathroom, before going to check up on his grandparents. When he didn't see Shintaro, he thought that he was already up; so he went downstairs.

After a few minutes Kai seen that Shintaro was asleep on the couch; he was confused as he walked over to him.

"Grandpa, wake up." Kai said, poking Shintaro on the shoulder; he was the first to wake up, head downstairs and stumble upon Shintaro sleeping on the couch.

"What time is it?" Shintaro asked, sitting up slowly; his back really hurt from the

"It's 6:23. Why are you sleeping on the couch? Did you and grandma have a fight? Are you going to get a divorce?" Kai asked, confused.

"What are you doing up this early?" Shintaro asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you sleeping on the couch; there's a spare bedroom you could've slept in." Kai said calmly.

"Kai…I know you're incredibly smart and you've probably figured things out; but it's not for you to worry about. This is adult stuff; and we'll figure it all out…one way or another. You don't have to worry about any of it. Oh, and don't tell your sister; she doesn't need the stress…and neither do you. Do you understand me?" Shintaro explained and then asked very seriously.

"Yes, I understand." Kai said, understanding what Shintaro was saying.

"What's going on down here?" Sakura asked groggily, walking down the stairs.

"Nothing." Kai said quickly, running past Sakura and back upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked, looking directly at Shintaro.

"Well…Kai knows we fought last night." Shintaro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How does he know that; he was sound asleep at that time." Sakura said, shocked.

"He found me sleeping on the couch." Shintaro said, stretching out his arms across the couch.

"Why on earth did you sleep on the couch; why didn't you sleep in the spare room?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry… I fell asleep watching the news and weather; I was making sure that the tornados weren't coming this way…or if they were I'd be able to get all of you and find somewhere safe to go." Shintaro said seriously, annoyed.

"But you fell asleep instead." Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest, stating facts.

"Yeah…after I was sure the tornados were done and over with. I'm not that stupid." Shintaro said, standing up, holding onto his lower back.

"I never said you were stupid. However, it was stupid of you to sleep on the couch when you could've just gone to the spare room, to the bed, instead of the couch; now your back's all messed up." Sakura said, staring at Shintaro with a pissed off look.

"You know what; I'm just fine. How do you feel?" Shintaro said and then asked in a snide tone of voice.

"Oh, I feel great. It was so nice to sleep and not hear snoring right in my ear." Sakura shot back.

"Really now? It was nice to finally be able to use a blanket and not have it pulled away from me." Shintaro shot back, even louder.

From there on their arguing became louder and louder, waking Ichigo in the process.

**With Ryou, Ichigo & Mai:**

Ryou and Ichigo just heard Kai running up the hall and to his and Mai's room. And then they just barely heard Sakura and Shintaro start arguing; it eventually became louder and louder.

"You've got to be kidding me… What time is it?" Ichigo asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Umm…roughly 6:30…" Ryou said, groggily as he held onto Mai.

"Good grief…" Ichigo sighed annoyed.

"Mmmm…" Mai moaned as she rolled a little, almost falling off of Ryou. If it wasn't for him, she would've fallen to the bed and possibly woken up.

Ryou gently laid Mai on the bed next to him.

"They're going to wake Mai at this rate. I really hope they're not the reason Kai's up already. But I sure as hell am up." Ichigo said annoyed, sitting up in bed.

"Kai, get over here." Ichigo said when she seen him sneaking over to the stairs.

"Good morning." Kai said, walking into the room.

"Morning. Did grandma and grandpa wake you up this morning?" Ichigo asked seriously; Ryou just sat up.

"No, I woke grandpa up." Kai said calmly.

"Why did you do that?" Ryou asked, falling back to the bed with his hand on his head.

"Well, I know not to wake Mai this early; I was sure if I tried to wake one of you, she would have woken up as well. So, I went to see if grandma and grandpa were up. When I didn't see grandpa was in bed, I figured he was awake; so I went downstairs. I looked around and seen that grandpa was sleeping on the couch." Kai explained calmly.

"So…you seen that he was sleeping and you thought it was a good idea to wake him up?" Ichigo asked, looking directly at Kai.

"Yes?" Kai asked, confused.

"Kai…when someone is sleeping, you don't wake them up…not before eight anyways. I'm actually kind of surprised that you're up this early with how late you were up last night…and with this morning…" Ichigo said, thinking about it all.

"I just woke up to use the bathroom and wasn't tired anymore. And grandma and grandpa always say to wake one of them if neither of you are awake." Kai said honestly.

"Ok…" Ichigo sighed as she sat there in disbelief; if she had even attempted to wake her parents or grandparents before seven if they weren't yet awake, she'd get yelled at.

"I'm sorry…" Kai said, looking down.

"No, it's fine; if they told you to wake one of them, then it's fine." Ichigo explained calmly.

It was plainly clear that both Mai and Kai were still suffering with PTSD. Neither of them could handle being lectured; or when Ryou or Ichigo sighed in annoyance or something along those lines. Of course they handled it differently; Kai would just look down guiltily, while Mai would just start apologizing like crazy and start crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kai asked, looking out the bedroom door and towards the stairs when they heard Sakura and Shintaro arguing more clearly.

"Really? You have got to be kidding me. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Stay here; I'll take care of them." Ichigo said seriously, annoyed, getting to head downstairs.

"Come here Kai." Ryou said, urging Kai to come to the bed.

**Downstairs:**

"Just because we're grandparents now, doesn't mean you can become a lazy slob! If you refuse to get a new job, you could at least help around the house every now and then! Or actually spend time with both your grandchildren, not just Kai!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"I do spend time with Mai!" Shintaro yelled back.

"When? When do you spend time with _just_ Mai?" Sakura asked sternly, demanding an answer.

"I-" Shintaro started, but couldn't continue. He knew she was right; he didn't spend one on one time with Mai; and they both knew why.

"You can't answer that, can you? Why is that?" Sakura asked seriously.

"You know why; she looks too much like Ichigo." Shintaro said distantly.

"We both know that's not the real reason. Just because you can't have an intellectual conversation with her, doesn't mean you can't spend time with her!" Sakura exclaimed pissed off.

"Will you two stop it already?! Just stop!" Ichigo yelled, walking down the stairs; she had heard enough.

"Ichigo…what are you doing up so early?" Sakura and Shintaro asked at the same time, shocked.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when all I can hear is you two fighting with each other; I don't know how Mai can. But if you keep this up, I'm sure she'll eventually wake up. It's already bad enough that Kai knows what's going on…to a degree. Ryou and I heard you two fighting last night as well. What is going on with you two? Every time you two are in the same room together, it's been really tense as of late. And now, because you've obviously held it in for so long, you're fighting. So what is going on?!" Ichigo asked, beyond pissed off.

"It's complicated…" Shintaro said, not wanting Ichigo to know what's going on.

"It's not complicated at all. I love your father very dearly; but, I can't stand being around him 24/7 anymore. Also, I can't stand the favoritism he shows to Kai over Mai. I mean, yes, I get it, he loves spending guy time with Kai; he's never had his own son… But, he has two grandchildren…something we never thought we'd ever have. He should want to spend time with both of them." Sakura explained calmly…or, as calmly as she could.

"*Sigh…* Don't get me wrong or anything; I love both Kai and Mai very much…" Shintaro started, but stopped.

"But?" Sakura and Ichigo asked at the same time, narrowing their eyes at Shintaro.

"But, Mai looks too much like Ichigo…minus the eyes of course. It's hard to deal with. Also, it's hard to have a conversation with her when she barely talks; she barely talks to any of us. The only one she really talks to is Ryou. I mean, I get that too; she's daddy's little girl, daddy's princess. But, she could talk to others as well. At least Kai talks to all of us." Shintaro explained, shocking Sakura and Ichigo.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

"No; that's not all. But I do not wish to talk about that right now." Shintaro said seriously.

"No, tell me; tell me now." Ichigo demanded right away; these were her children they were talking about.

"Ichigo, now is not the time." Shintaro said, hoping she'd just let it go and they could go on enjoying this vacation…and maybe they'd have so much fun that she would forget about this conversation completely.

"No, now is the perfect time." Ichigo said seriously.

"Mommy?" Mai asked softly from the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Mai, what are you doing up? What time is it?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"It is a few minutes after seven." Ryou said, coming up behind Mai, picking her up before he and Kai started walking down the steps.

"When did she get up?" Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou.

"A few minutes ago. Don't worry; they didn't wake her. She woke up because she had to use the bathroom." Ryou said, covering Mai's ears.

"Could you keep them up there for a little bit longer? Dad and I are having a discussion." Ichigo said seriously.

"Yes, I know…I can hear just fine. I was just about to take the twins to the park for a little bit before getting breakfast at the diner up the road. They don't open until eight; do you want to meet us there in about an hour?" Ryou asked calmly as Kai ran to the door.

"Sure, I'll meet you there later." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ok. See you in a little bit then." Ryou said, leaning down to gently kiss Ichigo, Mai right between them.

"Bye mommy." Mai said, hugging Ichigo around the waist while Ryou kissed her.

"See you in a little bit." Kai said, waiting by the door, itching to go.

"See you in a little while. Love you all." Ichigo said when Ryou pulled away.

Once they were gone and the door was completely shut, Ichigo looked back at her father.

"Ok, they're all gone; so talk." Ichigo said, demanding an answer.

"You want to know what I think; really want to know?" Shintaro asked, narrowing his eyes at his daughter and wife.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." Ichigo said very seriously, while Sakura stood there in shock; she was starting to get what he was getting at.

"Fine; but you're not going to like the answer. So, let me get my shit packed first." Shintaro said heading upstairs.

"Is it really that bad?" Ichigo asked confused, looking at her mother.

"It must be…" Sakura sighed in frustration.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Shintaro just finished packing his things and eating a muffin.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ichigo asked, becoming impatient.

"Fine… I think you're making a huge mistake." Shintaro said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo and Sakura asked at the same time.

"With all of this. You shouldn't be a mother at your age. Yes, I know you didn't get pregnant and give birth to Kai and Mai. And yes, I know you didn't give consent for your eggs to be used. And I understand that's what unfortunately happened. But, you could've-should've either put the twins up for adoption or handed custody over to your mother and I when you found out. Or when you found out, you should've gotten full, one hundred percent custody of them. But they were three when he got them; they should've been put up for adoption." Shintaro started explaining, before taking a quick breath before continuing.

"It would be completely different if he had gotten them as babies and then you found out. Don't get me wrong or anything; I like Ryou, I really do. But those kids are our blood…and he has no family to help him out like you have us. Also, I don't think Ryou is the right one for you; nor do I think you're the right one for him. I'm not saying you're stupid or anything; you're actually very smart when you put your mind to it; but he's a genius…and so is Kai. Also, you two come from totally different worlds; he's rich and we're not." Shintaro continued on, taking a quick break to drink some water.

"It's been a fun ride; but it's time for the ride to be over. I know it won't be the same, but we can get an apartment or something and we can get you a puppy or some kittens; and he can live in that house with his kids. This just isn't right for any of us…especially you; maybe, you're just not meant to be a mother. I mean, things happen for a reason, right? You were sick as a child and then had that accident that made it so you couldn't have children…or well, couldn't carry a child…let alone twins. Sure, you had fifteen good eggs that could be fertilized, but all but two of them died. Even all, but two of the eggs that were stolen died. I believe it's a sign that you were never to have children. All of this…all of this was just a mistake. Well, there you go; that's what I think. That's the truth you wanted so badly to know." Shintaro finished explaining what was on his mind.

"Wow…" Ichigo and Sakura said in shock; Ichigo had to sit down before she fell.

"Well…that's your opinion. And I'll give you one thing; you're right when you say I shouldn't be a mom at my age. But that's all you're right about because I am a mom to two perfect kids-a handsome young man and a beautiful little girl. And you know what? That's never going to change. And yes, Kai is a genius, but Mai is not stupid, not in the slightest. As for the "option" for putting them up for adoption… There is no option. Those are my kids…even if they weren't biologically; Ryou asked me to adopt them after he asked me to marry him. And I said yes…to both questions. Because those two are NOT mistakes. Also, that would've been my only chance to be able to have kids and be a mom; and since they are mine biologically, it's still my only chance-and I'm taking it. God must've wanted me to be a mother, because he gave me this chance…even if I had to wait until they were three instead of as babies. I also answered yes because I love him. You do remember what it's like to be in love with the one, most important person in your life, don't you?" Ichigo asked, looking at her father with tears in her eyes; he was just standing there just as shocked as his wife and daughter were.

"Ichigo, you need to calm down a little." Sakura said softly, rubbing her daughter's shoulders.

"No, I'm not done. As for Ryou…I know he's smarter than me by leaps and bounds. I also know that Kai is going to be the same way. I also know Mai and I won't; and that Mai is a hell of a lot slower; but that doesn't stop how much I love all three of them. Also, I don't love Ryou for his smarts or money; I love because of his personality and because he's nice to me. He treats me with love, kindness, tenderness and respect. And yes, the love making is amazing." Ichigo said seriously, but with a smirk when she said the last part; that caused Shintaro to sit down in shock.

"Going back to biology…yes they do have my blood running through their veins; but they also have Ryou's. He was found first; he was given custody of them, not me. But, he still let me be part of their lives…before we even found out they were mine biologically. I will not take them away from him. When we did find out the truth, he never kept them away from me. And even if we weren't together, he said he wouldn't take them away from me; they need their mother. Well, they also need their father. And he does have family to help him out; he has Keiichiro. I thought I had people to help me out; but my dad…or the man who is supposed to be my dad just told me that he thinks my kids are nothing but mistakes. I hope I still have my mom on my side; but if I don't…" Ichigo started, only to be interrupted.

"Don't you even dare think about finishing that sentence. You will ALWAYS have me. I love you and those kids more than anything. I even love Ryou. Don't you ever think that you don't have me." Sakura said very seriously.

"Thank you mom. At least I have you. I don't want a puppy or kittens; I want my kids…and their cats and dogs that they already have at home. This is not just some ride for me; this is forever. I personally give a shit, damn or flying fuck what you think about Ryou and me dating-being engaged to him; I love him…and our two perfect little angels. And dad, if you thought this was all a mistake to begin with, why didn't you say something to begin with? I mean, I wouldn't have listened either way. But why did you decide to get so invested in their lives to begin with?" Ichigo asked, annoyed, stressed and hurt. By now, her eyes were red, puffy and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Why? Why? Why did I get so invested? Because they are my grandchildren and I wanted to try to get to know and love them as much as I could. But…I unfortunately couldn't. I mean, at first I did; but they weren't yours. Well…they were; but none of us knew that. When we found out, I was really happy for you; I really was. But then, all I could see was him in them…especially with the girl; she's always clinging to him; she doesn't seem to have a connection with you at all. And the boy, he's smart, yes; but he's also too damn nosey. Also, him being so smart is because of Ryou; that's his genes. As for the girl…she's not average; she's below average. She's never going to get anywhere because of how slow she is. I mean, where do those genes come from; because you're smarter than that; you're not slow whatsoever. Neither of them get any kid of intelligence from you; one's uber smart and has everything ahead of him while the other isn't going to go anywhere. You just need to let them go and forge-" Shintaro was explaining until Ichigo had had enough; she got up and slapped him hard across his face.

"Shut up! Just stop! I will never forget about them! I will never just abandon them for no real reason; I love them too much. They are not mistakes; and I will NEVER see them as such. And their names are Kai and Mai; Kai and Mai Shirogane. And eventually, my last name will be Shirogane as well; and we will be a family…with or without you. And as I've said before, I will love them both no matter what. Yes, Kai is a genius compared to Mai; but she is not stupid. And she will amount to something just as much as her brother will. And finally, if you don't want anything to do with them; you don't want anything to do with me. That's just fine; I don't want anything to do with you either. I want you out of my life forever…unless you come to accept all of this. I want you out of Ryou's house as well. Find an apartment or whatever; I don't care; I just want you out." Ichigo said, crying; tears were running down her face and she could barely breathe; she was so upset, frustrated and most of all angry.

"Fine…if you truly feel that way, I'll leave." Shintaro said calmly, picking up his bags.

"I want a divorce as well." Sakura said calmly, but seriously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine. This has been a long time coming. I can't believe you're ok with all of this." Shintaro said calmly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"I mean; I can't believe you're ok with your daughter making these mistakes and ruining her life like she is." Shintaro said seriously, striking Ichigo's last nerve.

"Ichigo, dear?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Ichigo didn't say anything; she just got up and bolted out the front door, tears just pouring down her face.

She didn't know where she was going; she couldn't see anything as her vision was horribly blurred by tears. All she knew is that she had to get away from there…from her father.

"Good going. Get out; here's your cards and some money for a cab. Don't go back to the house; just start looking for some place to live. I'll pack your shit and send it to your parents or something. And don't you even think about trying to get custody of Ichigo; she's mine. Not to mention she doesn't want anything to do with you. And don't worry; I'll start the paperwork for divorce papers when we get home in a few days." Sakura said beyond pissed off.

"Fine. I don't want either of you, unless you BOTH come to your senses." Shintaro said, walking to the front door; he left, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Sakura just sank to the floor and cried.

**With Ryou, Kai & Mai:**

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Mai said, walking over to Ryou and tugged at his pants leg.

"I know baby; but we still have…ten minutes until eight. The diner doesn't open until then. Not to mention we have to wait for you mom. How are you feeling? Are you tired or hurting?" Ryou asked, picking Mai up.

"I'm tired and my knees hurt." Mai said softly, leaning against Ryou.

"I'm sorry baby; I wish I could do something for you." Ryou sighed as he held onto her and watched Kai on the diggers.

All of the sudden, Mai leaned forward and held her head in pain.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, very concerned as he tried pulling Mai back to him.

"Make them go away!" Mai cried, nearly screaming; Kai came running over.

"Make who go away?" Ryou asked, concerned.

It was a good thing that they were the only ones at the park at the moment; it was still a bit dark, gray and chilly out at the moment.

"Ghost!" Mai cried, still holding her head.

"But…didn't grandma's mom make those go away?" Kai asked, climbing onto the bench.

"I thought so…we'll have to talk to mom and grandma…" Ryou sighed.

"Mommy! Daddy, mommy's hurting!" Mai screamed.

"Baby, calm down; it's ok. What do you mean mommy's hurting?" Ryou asked as he began to rock Mai.

"She's hurting; she's crying a lot." Mai cried, clinging to Ryou and laying her head against his shoulder; she was starting to run out of energy.

"Ok, let's go; we'll go see if we can find mommy. Kai, either take my hand or stay right ahead of me." Ryou said seriously, standing up.

"Yes dad." Kai said calmly; he was worried about not only Mai, but also Ichigo.

Not even two minutes later and they seen Ichigo sitting on the ground, just crying.

"Mommy!" "Mom!" Mai and Kai cried, running to Ichigo as Ryou set her down.

"Kai? Mai?" Ichigo sniffled, looking up through blurred vision.

"Mommy…" Mai said, holding onto one of Ichigo's knees.

"Yeah, it's us. Dad's here as well." Kai said, holding onto Ichigo's other knee.

"Babies!" Ichigo cried, pulling both Kai and Mai to her, holding them tightly as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Mai cried as she held onto Ichigo while Kai held onto her confused while Ryou stood there watching them in shock and concern.

Still no one was out; and cars just passed on, not stopping to see what was going on.

"Strawberry, what happened?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"Ryou…" Ichigo said softly, somehow pulling him down next to her so that they could all group hug…


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

It had started to rain…hard; everyone was soaked to the bone.

"There you all are…" Sakura said, pulling up to the curb with the van.

Ichigo and Mai had finally stopped crying, but Ichigo was not letting go of her family.

"Mom…" Ichigo said softly as Sakura got out of the van and knelt in front of them; she had the same red, puffy eyes that Ichigo had.

'What the hell is going on? Was what they needed to talk about really that bad?' Ryou asked himself as he looked from the girl he loved to her mother to their children.

"Do you still want to go out for breakfast?" Sakura asked calmly.

"I could eat." Ichigo said softly.

"Pancakes?" Mai asked softly, as she clung to Ichigo.

"I'm starving." Kai said right away.

"Well…let's head back to the house and get changed; we're all drenched and you two are covered in sand." Ryou said calmly as he stood up, before taking Mai from Ichigo and then helped her up; Kai was up and already in the van.

Once back at the house Ryou carried Mai upstairs to get her changed, along with Ichigo right behind him and Kai ahead of them all.

"What would Mai like to wear?" Ryou asked, pulling out a few outfits for her.

When Mai didn't answer, Ryou turned around to see that she was curled up in the fetal position, holding her head while covering her ears and crying and repeatedly mumbling, "go away."

"Mai, can we get you dried and changed? Then I'll get dried and changed; and then we'll go talk to mommy and grandma?" Ryou asked, kneeling in front of her bed.

Mai slowly sat up and started removing her shorts and shirt; her underwear were still pretty dry.

"What is this? Mai, where did this come from? What happened?" Ryou asked, noticing a large scratch running across her stomach; it looked like a regular cat scratch. But, that wasn't there last night or this morning; Ryou was sure of that.

"Fell at the park…" Mai said softly, looking at her feet.

"Mai." Ryou said sternly as he used a heated towel to wrap her in for a few minutes and then dried her hair.

After a few minutes, Ryou redressed her in a pair of dark blue pants and a light blue, long sleeved shirt with a butterfly on it; Mai remained quiet and kept staring at her feet.

"Mai…talk to me." Ryou said, kneeling in front of her while she sat on the edge of the bed; but she remained quiet with a blank stare.

"Come on." Ryou sighed as he picked her up.

"Can I go downstairs?" Kai asked as they walked into the hallway; he was dry and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark and light blue baseball shirt.

"Umm…sure. But do not leave this house. Do you understand me?" Ryou asked seriously.

"Yes." Kai said as he went downstairs.

When Ryou got to his room, Ichigo was dry and had already changed into a pair of pink sweatpants and a white shirt with a large red strawberry on it; she was sitting on the bed.

"That's cute." Ichigo said with a smile when she seen Mai's outfit.

"I think it's one your mom got her." Ryou sighed as he carefully set Mai on the bed; she just lay there, curled up.

"Is she sore today?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"Very. And…that's not all." Ryou started, hesitating a little, not knowing if he wanted to tell her this. But, she was Mai's mother and had the right to know.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, concerned, looking from Mai to Ryou.

"Look at her stomach." Ryou said simply as he started drying off; he was standing there in his boxers.

"Ok…" Ichigo said, unsure as she turned to Mai and lifted her shirt up a little; she was just as shocked as Ryou was.

"What is that? That wasn't there this last night, was it?" Ichigo asked, panicked.

"No; and it wasn't there this morning either. I don't know what happened at the park; she won't say anything. The only thing I know--the only thing she told me at the park; she's seeing ghosts again. She also said that she fell there as well…" Ryou said as he changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a large blue cross on it.

"What?!" Ichigo asked in shock, looking from Ryou to Mai; she was once again covering her ears.

"Is everything ok up here?" Sakura asked right away, concerned after hearing Ichigo scream.

"Ryou said Mai's hearing ghosts again. And Mai has some weird scratch on her stomach." Ichigo said, looking at her mom.

"That's not possible; mom placed that barrier around her." Sakura said, looking from Ichigo to Mai in disbelief. But, it became very clear just by looking at her, that she was indeed seeing ghosts again.

"Hi sweetie; can I see your tummy please?" Sakura asked, kneeling in front of Mai.

When she seen the scratch, she immediately looked at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Lift your shirt." Sakura said seriously.

"What?" Ichigo asked, even more confused.

"Just do as I say." Sakura said very seriously.

Ichigo did as she was told, and lifted her shirt; Sakura studied her stomach.

"That's what I thought." Sakura sighed.

"What? What's going on?" Ichigo asked, looking down at her stomach.

"That's going to scar." Sakura said, referring to Mai's scratch, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"You can't see it, unless you look closely; but you have a matching scar." Sakura explained.

"Yeah; but that's from the accident." Ichigo said, looking at her mother.

"No, it's not. You must've blocked that memory away. Ichigo, when you were about Mai's age…maybe a little older, you came home just crying; you had a large scratch, much like Mai's. I thought you just fell; but you consistently told me that you didn't fall, that you were pushed." Sakura said calmly.

"Did I ever tell you who pushed me?" Ichigo asked as Ryou sat right behind her and gently pulled her onto his lap.

"Not right away; it took you a few hours. I'm guessing Mai's not talking?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

"No." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time.

"It's best to give her time; don't force her. She'll tell you when she's ready. But maybe…it is the same…" Sakura said, looking from Ichigo to Mai.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, concerned and confused.

"Mai sweetie…can I ask you some questions?" Sakura asked softly, as not to scare Mai away.

"K." Mai replied softly, looking at Sakura.

"You were scratched at the park?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah; I fell." Mai said softly.

"Did you really? Or…were you pushed? Maybe by a boy…a ghost boy? A ghost boy with shoulder length silver hair that goes over his eyes, which are…red?" Sakura asked calmly; she got her answer when Mai sat up a little and her little eyes became wide.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked, confused, only to be hushed when Sakura put her finger up.

"Was he tall and skinny with light skin (lighter than yours or mommy's and mine) with a ripped shirt and shorts?" Sakura asked, gently taking Mai's hand in hers; Mai nodded her head.

"Mom!" Ichigo exclaimed, getting Sakura's attention.

"It's the same ghost that attacked you when you were little." Sakura sighed as she sat back.

"But, ghosts aren't supposed to be able to hurt us." Ichigo said right away, pulling away from Ryou.

"Children…and animals are already susceptible to ghosts and such to begin with. And then there are children or people in genral like Mai, you and myself, who have, what my mom (your grandma) would call a gift. We have psychic or spiritual abilities that allow us to not only see ghosts or spirits, but to also communicate with them. Now, it seems with each generation, the next to inherit the ability becomes stronger. I personally never had any attacks happen to me. But you and Mai; you two…your "abilities" are far more advanced than mine ever were. The first time you were attacked--when that boy scratched you--that was when I took action and had my mom place that barrier around you. And it worked; you weren't able to see ghosts or spirits again until you twelfth birthday when the barrier broke. Now, with Mai…I'm not sure. For some reason, I'm guessing the barrier broke and she's once again affected. Trust me when I say, I never wanted this for you…or her. And I always prayed that if you were ever lucky enough to have a child, that you'd have a boy. But deep down, I knew better. But, you ended up having one of each. And as soon as we found out Mai was yours biologically, I knew her fate." Sakura said softly, sadly, looking at Ichigo.

"What can we do?" Ichigo asked, upset, rubbing Mai's back.

"Mom!" Sakura called out, angrily.

"What now?" Sakura's mother asked, showing up, annoyed.

"Mai was attacked at the park by the same ghost boy that Ichigo was attacked by. Why is she still affected by ghosts?" Sakura asked, beyond pissed off; she was already having a bad day.

"Someone's in a bad mood. What did that husband of yours do this time?" Sakura's mother asked simply.

"Never mind that right now. Mai. Why can she still see and feel ghosts?" Sakura asked, demanding an answer as Mai crawled over to Ichigo and laid her head on her leg, holding on as well.

"Mommy…" Mai moaned as she dug her fingers into her leg.

"I told you she was special." Sakura's mother said plainly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura and Ichigo asked at the same time as Ichigo rubbed Mai's back.

"It means my dear, that her spiritual powers are a hell of a lot stronger than both of yours and even mine. What that means, is that spirits or ghosts can and will get through the barrier. In fact, it looks like the barrier has been completely destroyed. By the way, my name is Kaede." Sakura's mother said calmly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ichigo asked, holding onto Mai.

"Hey, where's grandpa? What's she doing back here?" Kai asked, looking around, before noticing Kaede.

"Your sister's seeing ghosts again…grandma called her mom to try to figure things out. Please behave." Ichigo said, looking at Kai.

"Ok…but where's grandpa?" Kai asked again.

"He's not here…" Sakura and Ichigo said at the same time, glumly.

"So…you are getting a divorce or something?" Kai asked, confused, looking at his grandma.

"*Sigh…* Yes, we're going to get divorced. He said some really nasty things that really upset your mom and me. We really couldn't, can't and probably never will agree with each other on this situation. It was just too much. Too much of a problem to fix anything. So, it's best if he's not here." Sakura explained calmly.

"But, that's all you need to know. You may be super smart and can understand quite a bit; but you're still a little kid that doesn't need to know any of this." Ichigo said seriously.

"Ok…" Kai mumbled; he was really looking forward to fishing later today.

"Well, it's about time. What'd he do?" Kaede asked, very interested…too interested.

"Not now mom… We need to figure out what to do about Mai and her ghost problem." Sakura said seriously.

"You really think this is a problem?" Kaede asked, offended.

"Yes, we do. Grandma, can't you see that it's hurting her? Mai is much too little for any of this; she doesn't understand what any of this means." Ichigo said seriously, becoming upset; she was already having a bad day.

"That's why you teach her." Kaede said exasperated.

"I don't want to teach her; I don't want her to know anything about this. I don't want her to be part of any of that. Hell, I don't even want to know or be a part of any of this. I want my daughter to be safe! Once she's older, she can decide if she wants to try to deal with it. But for now, it's not good for her." Ichigo said, pissed off.

"Not to mention, she doesn't want anything to do with it now…" Ryou said as he sat next to Ichigo; Mai figured out just how to hold onto both of them at the same time.

Soon after, Kai crawled up onto the bed as well.

"I think you're overreacting; she'll be fine once she's used to it all." Kaede said, annoyed.

"How long does it take for someone to get used to it?" Kai asked, interested; also before Ichigo could say something.

"Just a few months…unless of course…" Kaede started, only to be interrupted.

"A few months? Mai has been seeing, hearing and feeling these ghosts since we were babies! She didn't like any of it then and she still doesn't like it now. And before you say it's because she was just a baby; she didn't like them at two or three either!" Kai yelled, frustrated.

"Since you were babies?" Kaede asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes…since the day we were born." Kai said, staring right into Kaede's eyes.

"No wonder her spiritual powers are so strong… Normally, someone with these abilities doesn't start until they're at least three." Kaede said calmly.

"Ok…so what does that say about me?" Kai asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked, confused.

"Not like Mai; but I see and hear ghosts as well; I just can't feel them." Kai said calmly, getting looks from his parents and Sakura.

"That's not possible; you're lying. Only females in the family have this ability. And your sister is by far the strongest in the family in generations." Kaede said, looking at Kai, angrily.

"Don't you dare call my son a liar! And seriously, is all you really care about, is how strong her spiritual powers are?! Seriously?! My daughter is hurting physically, mentally and emotionally; and you don't give a flying fuck! Now you listen to me; and you listen well! You need to and will find a way to keep her from having these abilities until she's older! Granted, I'd like it to be permanent; but we both know that's never going to happen. I've already had a shit morning! I found out just how my father feels about how I'm living my life and such; I don't need any shit from you! So you're going to find a way to help Mai so that she can't see, hear or feel ghosts, so help me God!" Ichigo yelled furiously.

"There is one way…" A new voice came around.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"And what is that?" Ichigo asked, narrowing her eyes, gently pushing Kai and Mai behind her, to Ryou; she didn't know what was going on.

"Great…" Kaede mumbled, annoyed.

"Hello!" A female ghost with dark red hair and brown eyes exclaimed happily.

"Aunt Kosai?" Sakura asked, very shocked.

"Sakura; it's so good to see you again! Oh, and Little Ichigo…well, you're not so little anymore; you're all grown up. Oh, and you have kids of your own; I'm so happy for you. I'm so sorry to hear about Shintaro." This ghost, Kosai exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here, Kosai?" Kaede asked, very annoyed.

"Well, it's good to see you as well, little sister…" Kosai said, slightly annoyed.

"Not to be rude or anything; but, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking at her aunt.

"I'm here to see the children--mainly the girl. But, I'd like to see them both." Kosai said calmly.

"Ichigo?" Sakura asked, looking at her daughter.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Ichigo asked right away.

"Of course not, dear. I just want to see what I'm working with. You must be Ryou; it's so very nice to meet you. It seems to me that you have a little psychic abilities as well. Oh, but yours are dormant. Oh well…anyways, the children? What are their names?" Kosai asked with a smile.

"Kai and Mai Shirogane." Ichigo said calmly.

"Shirogane? Boy, that name sounds familiar… You're their father correct? That makes your last name "Shirogane." Are you in any way related to either Jin or Ami Shirogane?" Kosai asked, looking directly at Ryou.

"Yeah; they were my parents." Ryou replied calmly.

"I thought so; you look just like your mother. But, that's where your abilities come from; your mother had certain abilities. Much like my family, it's normally girls who have abilities. But, every now and then, guys can get it as well. You have abilities running through your veins; but they were stifled. The ability your mother had was "knowing;" she always knew when something was wrong or whatever. That was really the only ability she ever used. A lot of that has to do with the fact that she was a mother; she could get away with calling it "mother's intuition." I know them by the way; they're good people. But anyways, onto the children; they're twins? Or is one older?" Kosai asked, after explaining some things.

"They're twins." Ryou said calmly.

"But I'm older by twenty-five minutes." Kai said proudly.

"Hmm… I'm guessing they were born under the astrology sign "Gemini"; so…late May, early June birthday? I'm leaning more towards June though…" Kosai said, looking from the twins to Ryou and Ichigo.

"June fifth." Ryou responded calmly.

"Yes… You were notified about the twins first, correct? And when you got them, they weren't babies, correct?" Kosai asked, looking at Ryou.

"Yes, that's correct. And no, they were three" Ryou answered honestly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo and Sakura asked annoyed.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Not so much you, Ichigo. But Sakura, you should know. Or did my lovely sister not tell you?" Kosai asked, looking at Sakura.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kaede said right away.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked again, this time more demanding.

"I haven't really been alive for most of Ichigo's life; but I'm guessing at around ten and a half she was in an accident?" Kosai asked, looking at Sakura.

"Kosai, I'm warning you right now…" Kaede started, starting to get pissed.

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you. And it's very clear that neither Sakura, nor Ichigo knows what's going on. Which means, you did the ritual without their knowledge or permission. You know damn well that that's against the rules. You're hoping everything goes according to plan so that you don't get in trouble and sent into Limbo or wherever. You're the one who broke the rules; and now you must pay the consequences. And right now because it's past Ichigo's expiration date, you're betting Mai's life now." Kosai said seriously, just as pissed.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked, becoming agitated.

"Are you going to tell them; or am I?" Kosai asked seriously, narrowing her eyes at Kaede.

"Kosai…" Kaede started, but was interrupted.

"What is going on? What did you do?" Ichigo asked, having enough as she stood up.

"It's nothing you need to worry about deary." Kaede said calmly.

"Mom…what did you do?" Sakura asked, becoming suspicious.

"Nothing." Kaede said guiltily.

"Your mother and your grandmother made a deal with the wrong dead guy. That accident Ichigo was in when she was ten and a half, should've killed her. Actually, that little boy that Ichigo kept seeing…the one who kept pushing her down and such; he was supposed to kill her. But anyways, when both of those methods failed, your mother/grandmother tricked the doctors into thinking Ichigo had ovarian cancer and had all that removed in hopes she'd never be able to get pregnant…not on her own anyways. Ichigo made it past eleven and again at twelve; the curse passed her. So, Kaede had to think of a Plan B seeing as Ichigo is your only child and all; she needed a child from a direct family member to continue on with the deal. So, in came a patsy, if you will. Kaede was afraid that if Ichigo were to push out a child on her own, the curse would be completely dead. So, that's why, when she found out that your eggs were stored somewhere, she possessed some girl, stole the eggs, implanted and got a sperm donation…obviously from Ryou, over there. However, neither one of you were to know about the child…well in this case, children, until they were at least two and a half or three. Technically speaking, Ichigo was never supposed to know or even be a part of their lives. So, there's mistake number one with this generation, right, Kaede? But moving on…the little boy you seen as a child, the one she's seeing now, isn't a child; he's a demon. He is the demon that your mother/grandmother made a deal with. This demon has already failed once; he doesn't plan to fail again. He wants to, and will most likely kill Mai." Kosai explained simply, causing Ichigo to look back at Mai and Kai as Ryou pulled both of them to him.

"Ichigo!" "Mommy!" "Mom!" Sakura, Ryou and the twins called when she fell to her knees.

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"I didn't say that, now did I? I just need to see the children." Kosai said simply.

There was hesitation.

"It's ok; I understand. You don't really know me. If it makes you feel any better, you can hold both of them in front of me; I don't have to touch them." Kosai said calmly.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou.

"I'm holding Mai." Ryou said simply as he brought Mai over; Kai walked over on his own, but, Ichigo quickly picked him up.

"Kai's the older one?" Kosai asked, looking at Ichigo and Ryou.

"Correct." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Can you place them next to each other…like right next to each other?" Kosai asked calmly.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Kaede asked annoyed.

"I'm here to help…if I can. I'm not going to watch someone as innocent as this little girl become demon food. Not to mention, I was never a fan of having these abilities either; none of us siblings were. You were the only one who was." Kosai said seriously.

"Mom…how could you do any of this?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I have nothing to say; I didn't do anything wrong." Kaede said seriously.

"She wanted immortality. Which at first I thought was hilarious; she was dead after all. But, after some time, I figured out that she was going to simply take over Ichigo's…or in this case, Mai's body. However, what she doesn't realize is that that demon never planned on letting her have any of that. Our family…and the Shirogane family are two of the strongest families that have spiritual abilities like that. Said demon will say and do anything to completely destroy our families. I may not like any of this…but being dead, I had a lot of time to learn about everything. Oh, and Ryou, your parents aren't dead. But, I'll get to that in a little bit. Let's see…Kai and Mai. Well…they BOTH definitely have powers. Spiritually, she is stronger than Kai; but he is physically stronger than Mai. Oh, they both have blue eyes…we haven't had a girl in the family with red hair and blue eyes…in a few hundred years. It's very rare in our family. You know…they say children with blue eyes, in the spiritual business, have tremendous powers. And this little girl definitely has tremendous spiritual powers. But, for a boy, so does he." Kosai said seriously, looking at both Mai and Kai.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ichigo asked, worriedly.

"Well…it has to be up to them." Kosai said seriously.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Mai said, twisting and turning in Ryou's arms so that she was facing him.

"I know baby; we'll get food in a little bit…" Ryou said unsure, as he lightly bounced her up and down.

"You are very good with her; your parents would be so proud of you." Kosai said calmly.

"Thank you…" Ryou said as Mai laid her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Mai baby, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, concerned, rubbing her back; but she was just so unconsolable at that moment.

"Listen to me very carefully. You, move to your left about…three feet. And Ichigo, you move right about two feet." Kosai said seriously; Ryou and Ichigo did what they were told. They both felt like wind went rushing past them.

"I no wan to see ghosts no more!" Mai cried, reverting back to her previous way of talking.

"Ok; it's safe to say she doesn't want these abilities anymore. Now, here's the deal. With how strong her abilities are, she cannot get rid of them all; infact, she can only get rid of one. And that decision can't be made by her; it has to be made by her parents. So, what don't you want her to have: sight, sound or feel?" Kosai asked, looking at Ryou and Ichigo.

Ryou and Ichigo didn't have to talk about it; they just had to look at each other.

"Feel; we don't want her to be hurt by anything like that." Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Ok. That can be done easily." Kosai said calmly, with a smile.

"How long will the barrier last?" Ichigo asked right away, earning a confused look from Kosai.

"It's permanent…unless she says otherwise. I'll come back when she's about sixteen. Now, what about you?" Kosai asked, looking at Kai.

"I want to keep my abilities…as long as I don't have to feel them." Kai said calmly.

"Well, unlike your sister, you only had the two abilities; you never had the ability to feel spirits or such. It's really amazing that you have both sight and sound." Kosai said calmly.

"Cool!" Kai exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ryou and Ichigo asked, looking at Kai.

"Of course! Mai can't be the only one with special abilities; she'd be very lonely. Now I can be right there with her!" Kai exclaimed happily.

"He's a very good brother, isn't he?" Kosai asked, watching Kai walk around more like an older brother than Mai's twin.

"Yes, he is. But, at least Mai will have someone looking out for her." Ichigo sighed, but with a smile.

"Ok then. Please place Mai in this circle. Don't worry; it's so that neither Kaede nor the demon can get to her while the sense of feel is taken away." Kosai said calmly, drawing a circle on the ground.

"You're making a mistake; we could all be immortal. And I can be around longer; we can talk. I can teach you how to channel these abilities properly. And then you two will only have to focus on one child." Kaede said, pleading with Ichigo and Ryou.

"Daddy?" Mai asked confused as Ryou stepped forwards and pulled her away from his shoulder.

"Don't worry baby; you'll be ok." Ryou said, kissing her forehead, before passing her to Ichigo so she too could kiss her forehead; he then placed her in the circle.

And just as Kosai said, neither Kaede, nor the demon could get to Mai as she sat in the circle; they watched as the demon kept ramming itself into the barrier.

After about ten minutes, the demon sank or melted into the floor.

"Don't pick her up; leave her in the circle. In fact, Kai, Ichigo, Ryou and Sakura; you all need to get in the circle as well. Trust me; it's for your protection." Kosai said very seriously when Ryou went to pick Mai up.

"You may pick the girl up now, if you'd like; but make sure you stay in the circle." Kosai said seriously.

"Come here baby." Ryou said, picking Mai up while Kai let Ichigo pick him up.

While they were in the circle, Mai buried her face in Ryou's shoulder covered her ears.

"Kai, don't look." Ichigo said, keeping Kai between her and Ryou as she buried her face in his shoulder; Sakura held onto Ichigo's shoulder and looked behind them, on the floor.

A hole opened up in the floor a few feet away from the circle; a vacuum like suction was starting to suck the demon back into Hell…along with Kaede.

After a minute or two, the demon, Kaede and the hole were gone and the circle shattered.

"Is it over?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"Yeah, it's done. The little girl will no longer be able to feel or be hurt by ghosts or spirits. In a way I'm sorry about Kaede; but she brought that all upon herself. There is one more thing. Clearly, you know these two are twins. With that said, because of their differences in genders, height, appearance and their intellectual differences; many people will ask or question whether they are really twins or not. Also, Ryou…as I said before, your parents aren't dead; they're alive and well in America. Honestly, they thought you and Keiichiro were dead. They were on the opposite side of the house. I guess that will teach you to look around the entire area from now on. But anyways, they know you're alive, well have two children. They don't know they're twins, nor do they know how old they are or what their genders are; they just know you have two kids and that you didn't get them until later in life. They do know how they were conceived, but not the circumstances surrounding it all. They will be on their way here to Japan in a few days; so, don't worry about cutting your vacation short. Well, that's it for me. I hope you all have a wonderful life. Love you all. Bye!" Kosai exclaimed happily, before leaving.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly, tugging on Ryou's shirt.

"What is it baby?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Pancakes?" Mai asked softly.

"Oh umm…yeah; if we hurry we can make it in time. We have about an hour." Ryou said as they all started walking downstairs…


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, and welcome to Holly's House of Food. Are you here for breakfast?" A hostess asked kindly.

"Yes." Ryou answered as he held onto Mai, who was laying her head on his shoulder.

"You made it just in time; we're still serving breakfast for about another hour. Please follow me and I'll seat you. Five? Booth or table?" The hostess asked kindly.

"Yes, three adults and two children. Booth please." Ryou responded as they followed her.

"How old are the children?" The hostess asked as she led them to a booth.

"They're both four." Ryou said seriously.

"Ok then; here you go. Do you need booster seats?" The hostess asked kindly.

"Yes please." Ichigo said right away.

These were tall tables and Kai was taller than Mai already; his head just reached the table.

"I'll be right back." She said as she set three menus on the table.

"Thank you." Ryou, Ichigo and Sakura said at the same time.

"What wrong baby?" Ryou asked as Mai started crying.

"I think somebody's tired." Sakura said, looking at Mai.

"Pancakes!" Mai cried into Ryou's shoulder.

"Yes, you're going to get pancakes…in just a little bit. We have to wait for booster seats and then we all have to see what we want." Ryou said, gently rocking Mai.

"Ok…two booster seats. Your waiter or waitress will be with you in just a little bit." The hostess said, handing Sakura and Ichigo the booster seats before heading back to her post.

"Can I sit by the window, daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"Sure." Ryou said, setting her down so that he could take one of the booster seats.

"Kai, where do you want to sit?" Ryou asked, setting up Mai's seat.

"By the window." Kai said calmly.

"Ok then." Ryou and Ichigo said as he picked up Mai and set her in her seat while Ichigo got Kai's ready.

Ryou sat next to Mai while Ichigo sat next to Kai and Sakura sat next to her.

"Hello; I'm Kaito and I'll be your waiter this fine morning. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Their waiter, Kaito asked politely.

"Ichigo, Sakura; go ahead." Ryou said, allowing the girls to go first.

"I would like a cappuccino with cinnamon flavoring." Sakura said kindly.

"Of course; and you ma'am." Kaito asked, writing Sakura's drink down.

"I'll just have a strawberry smoothie." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Of course. Sir?" Kaito asked, writing Ichigo's drink down

"Can I get a coffee, black?" Ryou asked calmly as he watched Mai start to squirm around.

"Of course. And the children?" Kaito asked with a smile; he was a gay man who loved and longed for children of his own…but right now, his partner didn't.

"I want apple juice." Kai said right away.

"Ok…and the little girl?" Kaito asked politely.

"Orange juice with no pulp. And, where is your bathroom located?" Ryou said and then asked.

"Of course. The bathrooms are just down behind that wall over there. I'll be back in just a little bit." Kaito said as he started walking away.

"Kai, do you need to go?" Ryou asked seriously.

"No, I'm good; I went earlier." Kai said calmly, looking out the window.

"Ok…" Ryou sighed as he started scooting off the bench.

"I can take her; I have to go anyways." Sakura said with a smile.

"So do I." Ichigo said softly.

"Ok, go with mommy and grandma." Ryou said, setting Mai on the floor; she fell over right away.

"Come here sweetie." Ichigo said, picking Mai up before they walked to the bathrooms.

"Do they always travel in packs?" Kai asked, watching the girls leave, causing Ryou to choke on his coffee a little.

"Where did you hear that?" Ryou asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Around. I usually hear guys say it when they watch a group of girls walking away. Then they start acting stupid, falling over and they start talking gibberish. Maybe girls really are witches…" Kai explained and then mumbled as he seriously thought about it; this time Ryou couldn't hold back and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked, confused.

"Kai…girls aren't witches. Just wait until you're older; you'll understand what all that means. No, I'm not going to explain it to you now. But, I will say: most, not all, but most guys will do that once or a few times in their lives. And, trust me; girls do it too." Ryou explained, smiling.

"I hope I'm never like that…I like being smart." Kai said seriously.

"We'll just have to wait and see. And, being smart is a good thing; but, being kind is more important. Also know this: just because you're really smart, doesn't mean you won't make mistakes and such. Some of the smartest people can be just as stupid as others. I've made mistakes…plenty of them. I'm going to tell you this, because I don't want you to end up exactly like me. By the time I was ten, my IQ was over 180. But, I wasn't exactly very social; I was a loner…and that carried on as I got older. I didn't have any friends my own age; I only had Keiichiro and my parents. And, I believe because of how smart I was then and am now, I pushed people away because they weren't as smart as me. I'm not saying do stuff you're not interested in, but try to not talk about how smart you are or push others to try to be smarter; it'll come back to bite you in the butt. Do I have friends now? Yes…but that's only because of underlying circumstances. No, you do not need to know about that. If your mother could actually carry kids on her own and things didn't happen the way they did, you and Mai wouldn't be here today. Now, _listen_ to this part _very_ **carefully**: you and your sister are NOT mistakes…far from it. But the night you and Mai were…being created, I was stupid; I made a mistake. Nine months later, you and Mai were born. It only took three years to find out and learn about you two, but I got you. If I had known about you two to begin with, I would've gotten custody of you then and there…one way or another. I would've fought for you two so that you two could've had a better life than you had before. Now, here comes the part about your mother. Your mother and I are very aware that you are aware that she couldn't carry you and your sister inside of her; and that she cannot currently or will ever be able to carry any child inside of her. Now, if she could, she could become pregnant and carry a child to term, you two still probably wouldn't be here." Ryou explained, he stopped to take a breath, when Kai spoke up.

"Why?" Kai asked, confused.

"Because your mother didn't like me in that way. And, to be fair, I wasn't always the nicest to her. I'm telling you this, because I don't want you to treat a girl that you end up liking-way in the future the way I treated her. But, I have loved your mother since the first time I laid eyes on her. I knew at that moment she was the one I was always going to love. However, she was with someone else. So, I kept my distance and was very rude and not so nice to her. I did that to keep her around, but to not let her know and lose her. I wanted her to be happy, but I couldn't… Needless to say, I didn't know how to manage my feelings and was just rude and not very nice. Maybe, you and your sister would be here in the future; but, you certainly wouldn't be here now, because your mother and I, at the time were not together in any way. I'm not going to say you and your sister are the reason she and I are together; that's a horrible reason to be with someone. The reason for that is: if someone's not happy with the person they're with and have kids together, it not only creates tension for the parents, but it also makes tension for the kids. It's just not fair…to anyone. And, whether your mother and I ever got together without you or your sister being around, or not; she still would be the woman I love for the rest of my life. Even if I couldn't be with her. And, that's what love is. If you love someone, you set them free; if they come back, it's obviously meant to be. If not…well then, they're meant to be happy with someone else." Ryou explained seriously, looking at Kai, neither of them realizing the girls had come back.

"What about now?" Kai asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, looking at Kai.

"How do you feel about everything now?" Kai asked seriously.

"I couldn't see my life without any of you…especially you and your sister. Yes, I love your mother very much; but you and your sister come first, and I will always love you two just a little more." Ryou said seriously.

"I love you too! I'm sorry it took me so long!" Ichigo cried, hugging Ryou.

"Hey. We've already been through this; it doesn't matter. I have you now and that's all that matters…you and the kids." Ryou said seriously and then blinked a few times as Sakura took pictures.

Oh, and Kaito was standing there, a blubbering mess.

**Earlier:**

**In The Bathroom:**

**With Sakura, Ichigo & Mai:**

"Holy cow, these toilets are huge. Hold on Mai; these are too big for you to use on your own; you'll fall in." Ichigo said as she removed Mai's bottoms; she then held her over the toilet while her mom sat in the next stall…silently crying.

"Jeez…you really did have to go…" Ichigo said, somewhat in shock as she had been holding Mai over the toilet for almost fifteen seconds, and she was going.

Another few seconds ticked by and she was finally done and ready to wipe.

"Ok, wait here; now it's my turn." Ichigo said as she removed her bottoms and sat down, after placing a seat cover thing.

When she was done, she stood up, wiped, flushed and threw the seat thing away.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"Yes." Mai said softly just before Ichigo opened the stall door.

"Ok, let's wash our hands." Ichigo said as she turned the water on and lifted Mai up so she could wash her hands, before washing hers.

"Mom, are you ok in there?" Ichigo asked as she picked Mai up.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a second." Sakura said calmly, after taking a deep breath.

"Grandma's sad?" Mai asked when Sakura came out to wash her hands.

"A little." Sakura said softly.

"Because grandpa didn't come to breakfast with us?" Mai asked, confused.

"No sweetie. It does have to do with grandpa, but you're much too young to understand right now." Sakura said seriously, with a smile; Sakura knew Mai was just a little girl and was confused. She also knew she'd be more confused later when they got back to the summer house and Shintaro wouldn't be there.

"Ok. Please be happy grandma." Mai said softly as she reached over to pat Sakura on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie; I will be." Sakura said with a smile.

"Is something wrong Mai? You don't have to go again, do you?" Ichigo asked when she noticed Mai kept giving her weird and confused looks.

"No, I don't have to go again." Mai said softly, squinting a little at Ichigo.

"Then what's wrong?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"Why do you have hair?" Mai asked, confused.

"Wh-what do you mean by that? I have hair just like you and a bunch of other people." Ichigo explained, very confused…especially when she seen her mom snickering a little.

"No! You have hair on your naughty parts; I don't have hair there! Why do you? Why don't I have hair there like you?! I want hair there like you!" Mai cried out, clearly confused, but with much determination, causing Sakura to just burst out laughing.

"Uh… Uh…" Ichigo stammered, embarrassed, while trying to figure out what to say.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" Mai asked, confused.

"Nothing sweetie… It's just that, your mother asked me the same question when she was younger. Seeing as mommy's too shocked to speak at the moment, I'll tell you what I told her. The hair on your mommy's naughty part is adult hair. Most all adults have adult hair on their naughty parts; I do. I'm sure your daddy does; but don't go asking to see it. You don't get to see a guy's adult hair until you are much, much older. Anyways, once you're older, you'll start getting your adult hair. But until then, just be a kid. Ok?" Sakura explained, looking at Mai.

"Ok." Mai said softly with a smile; she was very satisfied with that answer.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Sakura asked as Ichigo recovered.

"Yeah. Pancakes!" Mai cried happily.

When they got back to the table, they heard Ryou explaining to Kai some things.

**Current Time:**

"That is just the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time." Kaito said, tears running down his face while several other customers clapped…embarrassing Ryou and Ichigo

"…Thank you…" Ryou and Ichigo said slowly, just before everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"Why was everyone clapping?" Mai and Kai asked, confused.

"Never you mind…" Ryou sighed as he took Mai and set her back in her booster seat.

"May I please have the honor of taking your orders?" Kaito asked, still a blubbering mess.

Normally, Ryou, Ichigo or Sakura would've said something; but it was clear as day that Kaito was gay…and seemed like he was having some kind of personal issues.

"Yes, I would like the "Happy Sunny Meal" with two sunny side up eggs on two pieces of toast with the scrambled egg smile and bacon hair." Sakura said calmly.

"Uh-huh…ok. Ma'am?" Kaito asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Can I get the "Mixed Platter" that comes with French toast, waffles, pancakes, one egg, sausage links and some strawberries?" Ichigo asked calmly, getting Mai's attention.

"Would you like peanut butter, melted chocolate, syrup or whipped topping…or a combination?" Kaito asked calmly.

"Syrup and whipped cream please." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Of course. For you, sir?" Kaito asked with a smile.

"I'll have scrambled eggs with French toast, sausage links and some bacon. Oh, and melted chocolate and whipped cream for the French toast, please." Ryou said calmly.

"Yes, of course. And the children?" Kaito asked with a smile.

"I want the "Lumberjack" breakfast." Kai said with high enthusiasm.

"I don't think we have a child version of that…" Kaito said, looking back.

"I don't want a child version; I want the adult version." Kai said calmly.

"That is a lot of food… Are you sure you don't want something else?" A different waitress asked, walking by.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kai said, slightly annoyed that someone else wanted to take his order when Kaito was their waiter.

"Yeah, he's sure. If that's what he wants…" Ryou said calmly.

"That's a lot of food…" The waitress said in shock.

"He'll eat it all. Trust me… He'll have the "Lumberjack" breakfast." Ichigo said, very annoyed by now.

"Ok. And the little girl?" Kaito asked as the one waitress walked away with a huff.

"I want what mommy's having, but with scrambled eggs and sausage patties." Mai said, tugging on Ryou's arm, while looking up at him.

"How much is in that?" Ryou asked, looking at Ichigo.

"The "Mixed Platter?" There are three types: the one that she ordered comes with four pancakes, four pieces of French toast, four waffles, choice of eggs, five pieces or a combination of sausage or bacon and choice of fruit or fruit salad with fruit of choice." Kaito explained calmly.

"She'll never eat that… Mai, baby, you won't eat all that food; you have to get something else." Ryou said calmly; Mai's eyes got big and she looked like she was going to cry.

"We do have a child's version of that. Everything's just cut in half." Kaito said quickly.

"Then, I guess she'll have that, with scrambled eggs, sausage patties and a fruit salad with oranges, bananas, grapes, kiwi, peaches and no whipped cream or anything like that." Ryou sighed.

"Would she like peanut butter, melted chocolate, syrup or whipped topping…or a combination?" Kaito asked with a smile; he had seen many children not get what they want and just start whaling. Mai just sat there quietly, eyes huge and watery.

"Syrup please, and thank you." Mai said right away.

"She is so polite and well behaved." Kaito said, writing her order down.

"She is." Ryou said calmly.

"Well, I'll be out with your food after a while." Kaito said, walking away.

"So, what are we going to do today? It looks like it's going to rain…" Sakura said, looking out the window.

"And it's too cold to go swimming right now." Ichigo said calmly.

"I don't know… We'll just have to play things out as they go. If the weather keeps up like this, Kai and I will be able to go fishing." Ryou said calmly.

"Yeah!" Kai exclaimed happily.

"Kai, shh…inside voice." Ichigo said seriously.

"Sorry." Kai said right away.

"Mommy has adult hair on her naughty part. One day Kai and I'll have hair there as well." Mai said happily, causing Ichigo and Ryou to nearly spit their drinks out while Sakura sat there trying not to burst out laughing.

"Wh-what?" Ryou asked once he could breathe and get his composure back while Ichigo sat there, embarrassed.

"You don't need to repeat yourself; he heard you. I'll explain later." Ichigo said right away when she noticed that Mai was going to start talking again.

"Ok." Ryou and Mai said at the same time.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Ok. I have a "Happy Sunny Meal." An adult "Mixed Platter" with syrup and whipped cream. Scrambled eggs with French toast, sausage links and some bacon. One "Lumberjack" breakfast and a child's "Mixed Platter" with syrup. Do any of you need refills on drinks?" Kaito asked, after handing everyone their food.

"Can I have more orange juice daddy?" Mai asked, looking at Ryou.

"Sure. Kai?" Ryou asked, taking Mai's cup.

"Yes please." Kai said as he started eating.

"No pulp, correct?" Kaito asked, remembering.

"No pulp." Ryou repeated.

"If he eats all that food, I'll pay their bill and do garbage and whatever you say for a whole year." The one waitress said as Kaito refilled Mai's orange juice with no pulp and Kai's apple juice.

"Ok." Kaito said as he went back to Ryou and the others.

The "Lumberjack" breakfast, by the way, is: five pancakes, five waffles, three pieces of French toast, three sunny side up eggs, a good amount of scrambled eggs, a good amount of hash browns, five sausage links, three sausage patties, five pieces of bacon, three pieces of regular toast, a typical fruit salad, with cups of syrup, melted chocolate and whipped topping.

**Forty Minutes Later:**

"I can't believe he ate all that food…" The waitress said in shock as she and Kaito stood behind a counter while he smiled.

"Well, here's their bill; pay up." Kaito said seriously.

"Fine…" She said annoyed, pulling out her wallet. The only reason she wasn't going to try to back out is because the general manager had heard her little bet.

"Say…you're not going to hold me to the other half, are you?" The waitress asked, somewhat scared.

"You're damn right I am." Kaito said, snapping his fingers in the air as he got a to-go fruit cup.

"Are we all done here?" Kaito asked with a smile.

"I think so." Ryou said as they all sat there, not eating.

Mai fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago after she got done eating; she was laying on the bench with her head on Ryou's lap.

"Would you like a to-go cup for her fruit salad?" Kaito asked calmly.

"Yes please." Ryou replied calmly, lifting Mai up a little.

"Here you go." Kaito said with a smile, handing Ryou a decent sized to-go cup.

"Thank you." Ryou said as he took the cup.

"Mmmm…daddy…" Mai moaned and stretched as she slowly woke up.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Ryou asked as she leaned into him, which made it easier for him to get her fruit in the cup.

"Excuse me." Kaito said as Ryou got the rest of the fruit in the cup.

"Yes?" Ryou and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"This is my boss and owner of the restaurant; she would like to talk to you." Kaito said politely.

"Ok…" Ryou and Ichigo said, looking at each other, confused.

"Mr. Ryou Shirogane…son of Jin and Ami Shirogane." The lady said with a smile.

The woman had long brown hair and pale blue eyes; she was taller and quite thin.

"How do you know me and my parents' names?" Ryou asked, looking at the lady, pulling Mai close to him.

"I'm not going to hurt the children. You don't remember me, do you?" The lady asked calmly.

"No…should I?" Ryou asked, looking at her.

"I suppose…you were only four the last time I seen you. My name is Holly Shirogane. Your father is my younger brother…or was… I'm your aunt." The lady, Holly said calmly, shocking Ryou.

"If you're my aunt…why didn't you come find me when my house went up in flames and killed my parents…or I thought they killed my parents; I just found out they may be alive." Ryou sighed, looking at Holly.

"Well…I heard about the house being engulfed in flames; I never heard anything about your parents being killed though. Honestly…when I saw you sitting at this booth, I thought I saw a ghost. Ryou, I was told you were dead; that would be why I never came looking for you." Holly said calmly.

"Who told you I was dead?" Ryou asked, confused.

"Your dad. Yeah, out of the blue, after not talking to me for six years, he called to tell me you were dead; your body completely incinerated in the fire…along with Keiichiro. Is he still alive as well?" Holly explained and then asked calmly.

"He's alive; he took care of me after we thought my parents died… " Ryou replied.

"That's good." Holly sighed in relief…especially when it looked like something clicked in his head.

"Why haven't you and dad talked until then?" Ryou asked outright

"Has to do with our parents…your grandparents. Your dad and I share the same father, but we have different mothers. Dad had a few one-night stands or whatever with my mother until he met your mother. I was born three years before dad met your grandma. Your dad was then born six years after that. So, your father and I are nine years apart. It has nothing to do with your mother; she was very kind and loving towards me. It all had to do with my mother; she was very vindictive and took me away. When you were born, your dad somehow got a hold of me. It was nice. For that age, you were incredibly smart; you must be super smart now. But then again, your dad is really smart as well. Anyways, I was around until you were a little over four. My mom called ranting and raving and bla, bla, bla. Doctors told her she was really sick…and that, because I was her only living relative, I had to take care of her because she absolutely refused to live in a home… Needless to say, it was all a trap and I was institutionalized for ten years. By the time I got out, mom really was sick. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh or horrid or whatever; and you're obviously a family man. But, after that stunt, even though she begged me for my help, I told her no and moved out here. She passed away about five years ago. I was very surprised that she left me all of her money and this place. But back then, this was a bar she had purchased one night when she was extremely drunk. But, for the most part, she got it completely paid off. I paid the rest of the debt and turned it into what you see now. I hate bars… But anyways…you're a father now, I see. You must be the mother; you are very pretty. Just like my brother, he knows how to pick 'em. Eh? Eh? Eh?" Holly asked, embarrassing both Ryou and Ichigo.

"Yes, this is Ichigo and these are our twins, Kai and Mai." Ryou said calmly, once he was able to get over his embarrassment.

"Kai and Mai? Are those short for something?" Holly asked, looking at Ryou.

"I don't really know; I didn't get them until they were three. And, we didn't find out Ichigo was their mother until sometime later. Long story short, I got extremely drunk one night, had a one-night stand with a girl, who got me drunk on what I've always assumed to be the anniversary of my parents' deaths, so that she could find something. After that, she just kind of vanished. Last year, when I found out about and got the twins, we thought she was their biological mother. However, they both got really sick at one point and that's when we found out she stole Ichigo's eggs that were being saved for future use and had them implanted into her. And then, after that, that's where I came in. Their case worker is having a hard time finding or getting their original birth certificates so that he can make some changes. So, we're still waiting on that…" Ryou explained calmly as he and Ichigo covered Kai and Mai's ears to keep them from hearing certain details.

"Ahh. Oh, I'm sorry; you must be Ichigo's mother. I don't want to leave you out of all this." Holly said politely after apologizing.

"It's quite alright. This is a family thing." Sakura said with a smile.

"You're so kind. If you don't mind my asking, but what kind of changes?" Holly asked, confused.

"Names and such. Seeing as neither Ichigo, nor I got a chance to be a part of their lives when they were born; they were named by the lady who gave birth to them; we technically have the right to change their names to whatever we want. However, we have agreed to not change their names as to not confuse them…well Mai anyways. Also, we want to have it on record that Ichigo is their biological mother, instead of the other lady." Ryou explained calmly.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, I have to get headed home to my family. I actually just wanted to see if you remembered me; and, if it was ok with you and Ichigo, for the twins to take home, I'd like to give them each, plus you, Ichigo and her mother a complimentary cake. They're just small cakes; they're actually about the size of three small pieces of cake smashed together. We have a variety of them in the heart of the diner… A.K.A the center of the diner. Kaito will lead you to them and get them ready for you all, should you decide the kids can have one. Oh, it was so good to see you again; you grew up into a fine young man and got yourself a very pretty girl and have two lovely kids. Your parents will be so proud of you. Also, these cakes are complimentary, because your kids are two of the best-behaved kids we've ever had here. Well, I have to head out. I hope to see you again sometime." Holly said, hugging Ryou before she left.

"Daddy, cake?" Mai asked, lightly tugging at Ryou's arm.

"Yeah, ok… Just let me get the check first." Ryou said calmly as he scooted out of the booth.

"No need for that, sir; it's already been taken care of. The waitress who was by earlier bet that if your son ate that entire "Lumberjack" breakfast she would pay for your meal…among other things. You're all good." Kaito said with a smile.

"Ok. Well, come on; let's get your cakes." Ryou sighed as Mai slowly scooted, wincing here and there.

"Are you hurting that bad today?" Ryou asked, looking at Mai as she made her way to the end.

"I'm ok…" Mai said softly as she got her legs over the end of the bench so she could get down.

Right away, Ryou, Ichigo and Sakura could tell she was going to fall over once she made it to the ground.

"Come here." Ryou sighed as he picked her up.

"Am I getting cake as well?" Kai asked as they followed Kaito.

"Yes, you are. Here we are. We have many different types of cake. Just look at the pictures and pick out which cake you want." Kaito sang happily.

"The cakes aren't really that big, are they?" Ryou asked when he noticed the pictures of the cakes each had, like, eight pieces each.

"No, of course not. I mean, we do have cakes that size. The cakes that you and your family are getting are technically made for children; but adults love them just as much. The smaller ones are behind the pictures; the bigger ones are in the show cases up front, in back and in the kitchen." Kaito explained calmly.

"Ok, what would you all like?" Ryou asked as they looked over the pictures.

"Nanner Peanut Butter De…" Mai started out when she seen a picture of a cake with peanut butter cups, chocolate, peanut butter and bananas on it; she knew the first three words, but couldn't figure out the last word.

"Nanner Peanut Butter Delight?" Kaito asked while the others continued to look.

"Yes please." Mai said happily with a big smile, completely forgetting about how much pain she was in.

"Very good reading." Ryou said with a smile.

"Let's see…this is one of our more popular ones. Hmm… Oh, you're just in luck; there are two left." Kaito said as he disappeared behind the small case; he then picked out a small cake and placed it in a box.

"Can I get the "Triple Strawberry Surprise?" with hard chocolate frosting?" Ichigo asked, looking at the pictures, eventually landing on a three-layered strawberry cake with oozy chocolate frosting in between each layer. The outside of the cake was decorated in pink, strawberry frosting and strawberry sprinkles and had small strawberries in the shape of a heart on the top.. The surprise was the type of sauce drizzled all over; it was dyed pink…but it wasn't strawberry.

"Of course." Kaito said with a huge smile as he once again disappeared behind the case.

"Ma'am?" Kaito asked, looking at Sakura.

"Oh, umm… "Pineapple Coconut Sunset Paradise" please." Sakura said, looking at vanilla cake that was dyed dark blue, red, purple and a little yellow with pineapple frosting and coconut shreds all over.

"That one is also pretty popular. But, it looks like we have…one left; you get the last one." Kaito said, picking out her cake and placed it in a box.

Kai was still looking so Ryou went next.

"I'll just have the "Yellow Sprinkle Surprise." Kai, hurry up and decide before we leave, and you get nothing." Ryou said calmly; he wasn't actually going to leave without getting him a cake as well.

The cake Ryou picked out was a yellow sponge cake with chocolate frosting, covered in multicolored sprinkles and the surprise was the sauce in the center of the cake and on the outside.

"Can I get the "Quadruple Chocolate Volcanic Lava" cake with chocolate sprinkles?" Kai asked, finally making his decision.

"Of course. Technically, this cake is very popular…however, not so much for the smaller ones. Most people want this in the large version." Kaito said, pulling out what Kai had asked for.

The lava cake was a dark chocolate cake with homemade milk chocolate frosting, chocolate sprinkles, white chocolate oozy chocolate running down the sides and filled with ooey-gooey hot chocolate fudge in the center.

"That's just what you need…" Ryou sighed as Kaito taped the boxes down the sides to keep them together, before placing them in a large bag.

"Here, go with grandma. I'll get the cakes." Ryou said, passing Mai to Sakura.

"Come here sweetie." Sakura said, taking Mai from Ryou.

"Thank you." Ryou said as he took the cakes from Kaito.

"No, thank you. And, please come again." Kaito said with a smile, waving as they left.

It wasn't raining out; but, it was sure cold and windy.

Ryou got the cakes in the back of the van when Kai looked away from the car.

"Mr. Nikos? Hey, it's Mr. Nikos! Mr. Nikos!" Kai yelled, waving to a tall, skinny man in a dark blue trench coat, black boots and a fishing hat, that was covering his short, light brown hair.

"Kai, what are you doing? Who's Mr. Nikos?" Ryou asked, looking from Kai, to the man Kai was waving at.

"Kai and Mai Shirogane?" The man asked, with a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried, immediately reaching for Ryou, almost falling out of Sakura's arms; she was struggling so much.

"Ok, ok… Hold on. Kai!" Ryou called when Kai went running to the man, meeting him halfway.

"How have you been?" The man asked, looking at Kai.

"Good, and you?" Kai asked calmly.

"Kai, what do you think you're doing just running off like that?" Ryou asked, walking over to them.

"Sorry…" Kai said, looking at Ryou, guilt written all over his face.

"What are you doing with Kai and Mai?" The man, Mr. Nikos asked, looking directly at Ryou.

"I'm their father, Ryou Shirogane; this is their mother, Ichigo Momomiya. Just who are you?" Ryou asked, demanding an answer from this man he did not know, who seemed to really upset Mai.

"I was their therapist after they were released from the hospital ward and, transferred into the child protective services ward. I had heard that they were released into their father's care; but, I did not receive any information about you. I was not aware their mother was alive. I was also told that their mother was to not have anything to do with them." Mr. Nikos said calmly, narrowing his eyes at Ryou.

"You mean Maya. Maya gave birth to them, yes, but she was not their biological mother; Ichigo is. And, it's none of your business as to how any of that happened." Ryou said seriously; there was something about this man that he didn't trust.

"Are you two happy with your current living situation?" Mr. Nikos asked, looking at Kai and then to Mai.

"Of course, we're happy; mom and dad are the best. And yes, we feel safe; Mai is even talking, and has been for the last year or so. Why are you asking this?" Kai asked, confused.

"I just want to make sure my two favorite clients are well taken care of. My professional opinion? Kai seems like he's doing fine; Mai on the other hand, seems like she should still be seeing someone. I'm always available." Mr. Nikos said seriously.

"They're already seeing someone, thank you very much." Ichigo said, standing next to Ryou.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Ryou asked, feeling Mai shake like a leaf.

"She's really pale." Ichigo said, genuinely concerned.

"Home. Wan go home." Mai cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

'Why are they acting like this? There couldn't be something wrong with Mr. Nikos, could there? He was always so nice to us. But Mai, she seems so scared and upset.' Kai thought to himself as he looked between his family and Mr. Nikos.

"Well, as nice as it was to meet you, we have to get going. Come on Kai." Ryou said seriously as he turned to walk away.

Kai noticed it right away…

Mr. Nikos smiled, a creepy smile, and waved at Mai; she immediately hid her face in Ryou's neck and started crying even more.

"Bye-bye." Mr. Nikos said, still smiling and waving.

"Bye." Kai said as he went with Ichigo to the van, after walking around the block…twice, to make sure he was no longer there; he had gone into the fishing hut next to Holly's House of Food.

The walk was awkward and silent…except Mai's constant crying.

Somewhere during the second round around the block, Mai had cried herself to sleep; she was so exhausted."

"Is he gone?" Ichigo asked as they walked back up to the parking lot.

"Yeah; he went into the fishing hut." Ryou said before they walked to the van and drove back to the beach house.

"Kai, can you run up to your room and grab your sister's stuffed animal, please?" Ryou asked once they got inside.

"Sure." Kai said as he ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked softly, confused and worried about Mai.

"I'm not sure; but, Mai sure didn't like that man." Ryou sighed as he held onto Mai.

Even though she was sleeping, Mai was clinging to Ryou and was not letting go.

"But he can't be that bad, can he? Kai seems like he trusts him enough." Ichigo said, looking at Ryou.

"I don't know…but there's something about him I don't like." Ryou said seriously.

"I know how you feel; there was something I didn't trust… But, I don't know what." Ichigo said, looking out a window.

"It's a parent's intuition. All good parents have it." Sakura said as she made a pot of coffee, after putting the cakes away. Kai then came running downstairs with two stuffed animals.

"I brought her mine as well…so she'd have extra comfort." Kai said, looking at Ryou and Mai.

"Thank you. Well come on then." Ryou said calmly as he led to the way to the downstairs spare room.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I'm placing Mai in bed down here so that when she wakes up, she won't go stumbling down the stairs and hurt herself. She's already in enough pain as is; her knees are very puffy today." Ryou said as he placed Mai in the center of the bed with both stuffed animals and two large blankets on either side of her so she wouldn't go rolling out of the bed; he then placed a stool on one side of the bed while he placed a chair on the other side so that she could get out easier.

"What are you planning?" Ichigo asked as they walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Ryou asked, noticing that Kai had sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to see what's on television." Kai sighed.

"No…you're not." Ryou said, standing there.

"What do you mean? What'd I do?" Kai asked, confused, looking over the back of the couch.

"We're going fishing. That is what you wanted to do today, isn't it?" Ryou asked, looking directly at Kai.

"But, grandpa's not here. I thought we were only going because of him…" Kai said confused, looking at Ryou.

"We don't need him to go fishing and have a good time; it can be you and me time…just the two of us." Ryou said, immediately getting Kai's attention.

"Really?" Kai asked excitedly.

"Yeah. If we go now, we can make it to the bait and tackle store and make it to a secret spot I know of to fish." Ryou said, looking at Kai.

"Yeah! I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom first." Kai said excitedly as he got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Secret fishing spot?" Ichigo and Sakura asked, looking at Ryou.

"It's a spot my dad used to take me when I was Kai's age…maybe a little older." Ryou said calmly.

"I would've never pictured you for the fishing type." Ichigo said, looking directly at Ryou.

"I wasn't. But, it made dad happy; and, I would do anything with my dad whenever I could, because he didn't get to spend too much time with me with his job. I want to do the same with both Kai _and_ Mai…minus being away so much. If he wants to go fishing, we'll go fishing. And, I don't mind fishing; it's actually very peaceful. I'll have my phone on me and it'll be on; call me when Mai wakes up just to let me know…or if something happens." Ryou said calmly, but seriously.

"Ok." Ichigo said with a smile; she loved just how great of a dad Ryou was.

"Are you ready?" Ryou asked when Kai came running back out.

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed happily, with a huge smile.

"Well then…let's head on out. We'll be back after a few hours…unless there's emergency or severe weather." Ryou said, leaning in to gently kiss Ichigo.

"See you after a bit." Ichigo said with a smile, watching her boys leave…


	10. Chapter 10

**With Ryou & Kai:**

"Do you think we'll catch anything?" Kai asked excitedly.

"I don't know; we'll just have to wait and see. First, we have to get bait and fishing poles…and maybe a net for if you want to keep fish for food and such." Ryou said calmly as they walked up the road.

"I don't think Mai would like that very much; she'd feel bad for the fish." Kai said once they made it to the bait and tackle shack up the road.

"Probably not." Ryou sighed with a smile.

"So, what are we looking for?" Kai asked as he followed Ryou around.

"You know…I'm not a hundred percent sure; I haven't been fishing since I a few years older than you. I know you need a smaller fishing pole; I need a taller one and we need bait and such." Ryou said as they looked around.

"Caan I help you with something, sonnies?" An older man, who assumed to be the shack owner asked in a shaky tone while whistling his "Ss."

"Umm…just about everything, I guess… But nothing too expensive; we're just spending two or so hours fishing for fun." Ryou said calmly.

"You sound just like your father, Mr. Shirogane." The older man said with a smile, still whistling his "Ss."

"You knew my father?" Ryou asked, kind of shocked.

"But of course; I never forget a face. You and your parentsss would come here every summer until you were eight. Now, I see you have your own little one. Let's see… Here we go." The man said, pulling out two older looking poles; one taller and the other shorter.

"I have a twin sister as well." Kai said happily.

"Oh, and where might she be?" The shop keeper asked with a kind smile.

"She's not feeling well…" Kai said, looking down, knowing better than to give personal information.

"Oh, poor thing. I have some great-grandchildren about your age; but they're always glued to their phones and computers and other doohickeys. It's always so nice to see young ones out like this. But anyways, these were yours and your father's when you were younger. As promised, I kept them safe in my cabins. Now, as much as I loved your and your father's patronage, take those with you when you leave; I'm too old for this. It's time for me to retire. I bet you have pretty little wife as well, don't you?" The old man asked with a smile.

"Oh, um, girlfriend; we're not married yet." Ryou said calmly.

"Oh, well, pretty little girlfriend. I don't know if your wife and little girl would be interested in fishing, but have a rod for the both of them, on me." The old man said with a smile, also handing them a net and bucket of bait.

"Ok. Thank you. So, how much do I owe you for everything else?" Ryou asked, reaching for his pocket.

"Nothing; it's all on the house. I mean it; I owed your father for saving my life way back when. It's just time for me to retire; I can pay him back for giving you these." The man said with a smile before a younger lady came in.

"Grandpa, what are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to be in here." The lady said, sighing, before noticing Ryou.

"Oh wow…Ryou Shirogane…"

"I was just paying him back for what I owed his father." The old man said calmly.

"It has certainly been a long time; you're not so nerdy looking anymore. You got hot." The woman said, staring at Ryou; she was practically drooling.

"Thank you." Ryou said unsure.

"Oh, you have a little one of your own." The woman said, noticing Kai.

"Yes, he does. In fact, he has two; I have a twin sister. She's at home sick, with mom and grandma." Kai said seriously, noticing how this lady was looking at his dad; he didn't like it.

"Ok Kai, calm down." Ryou said calmly.

"Excited one, he is. So, you're married, huh? Well, that's a shame." The lady said, still looking at Ryou.

"Well, it was nice seeing you both…again. Have a nice day, and stay safe." Ryou said as he ushered Kai out of the building.

"You should've been nicer to him when you were younger. Then maybe you'd be that little boy's and his sister's mother." The older man said, scolding his granddaughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Come on grandpa; let's get you home." The lady said as she and her grandpa walked out of the shop while Ryou and Kai walked down a pathway.

"What was that all about?" Kai asked after a few minutes.

"Who knows… But you don't ever have to worry about someone or something like that; I love only love you, your sister, your mother and your grandma." Ryou said seriously as they made their way down.

"Good. I mean, if you didn't love mom, that would be ok; you both deserve to be happy. I mean, I'm happy you love mom and all, but it's not up to me. But if you weren't happy with mom and wanted to be with someone else; it can't be someone like that lady." Kai said, referring the lady back at the shop.

"Oh, don't you worry about that; that'll never happen. Clearly, people like her, really don't change. By the way, some people can change. I don't really remember her too well…but I do remember being bullied by someone like her when I was younger out here. Well, I was bullied quite a bit when I was younger. But we're not going to talk about that right now. Right now, we're going to get ready and fish…before the weather changes." Ryou said when they made it to Ryou's secret spot; there was no one else there.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" Kai asked as they started setting things up.

"Private family property. Along with the summer house, my dad purchased this area." Ryou explained calmly.

"Why?" Kai asked confused, looking at an empty area.

"He wanted to make a secret lab or something like that so that he could work when everyone else was asleep." Ryou said calmly.

"What happened?" Kai asked, looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Ummm…" Ryou started, at a loss for words.

"Foundation mostly. But another reason was because spending time with my family was more important." A man with short brown hair, pale blue eyes and glasses said, walking over to them.

"Dad?" Ryou asked, shocked.

"Not just dad." A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes said with a smile.

"Mom?" Ryou asked even more shocked.

'I thought they weren't supposed to show up until later.' Ryou thought to himself, looking at his parents.

"I know that look. We found out you were alive a few months ago; we couldn't believe; we searched the house high and low. Then, all of a sudden, we hear that you and Keiichiro are alive. Is he here as well?" Jin explained and then asked calmly.

"I know this must be a shock to you. We weren't supposed to leave America to come here for another two days; I just couldn't wait any longer. Eleven years; we thought you were dead for eleven years. Then we find out you're alive. We were already forced to wait another four months because your father's previous bosses wouldn't let him quit whatever he was working on and go. So, when he finished a few days ago, I pretty much demanded we come here. Is that my little grandbaby? I heard you were a father now." Ami explained happily before noticing Kai.

"Isn't there another one? I thought we were told you had two kids. Two boys huh?" Jin asked, looking from Kai to Ryou.

"Yes, I have two; they're twins, and their names are Kai and Mai Shirogane. So, I have a boy and a girl." Ryou said calmly.

"So, they do have our last name…I was wondering. Wait, a girl? My side of the family hasn't had a girl on our side of the family in years." Jin said kind of shocked.

"What about Holly?" Ryou asked, clearly confused; she had just told him he was his dad's sister.

"Holly is my dad's cousin; her mother is crazy and lost custody of her for some time, so dad took her in. She lived with us until she moved out on her own. Then for roughly four years, she spent time with you, babysat you a few times…until she trusted her mother for the last time… So, while I've always considered her my sister, she's not biologically that. So, you have twins… Boy and a girl. How old are they now? I understand you didn't get them until they were older. Their mother kept them from you? How does that all work? We've already been told that they are one hundred percent your kids; they have your DNA. So, I don't need to ask that…" Jin said, looking at Ryou.

"And just look at him; he looks a lot like you, Jin; he has your hair color and our Ryou's eyes. Where's the little girl?" Ami asked excitedly.

"Ok…hold on a second. I came out here to take Kai fishing; and that's what I'm going to do. I will answer all of your questions; just let me get him set up." Ryou said seriously as he noticed it was starting to slowly clear up.

"Such a good daddy!" Ami exclaimed happily, hugging Ryou tightly.

"Mom…" Ryou moaned, embarrassed; but it would be a lie if he said he didn't miss his mom's hugs.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Yes, he's a good dad…but he still doesn't know how to set up a fishing pole." Jin said, chuckling a little.

"Go help him…" Ami said seriously.

"But this is so much fun…" Jin said jokingly as he went over to Ryou.

"Three generations of boys." Ami said happily as she took pictures.

"This is nice… When do we get to meet our granddaughter?" Ami asked, enjoying the breeze on her face while Ryou and Kai fished.

"I suppose when we head back…assuming you come with. You'll get to meet Ichigo and Sakura as well." Ryou said as they sat there.

"Of course, we're coming with. Who are Ichigo and Sakura?" Ami asked, interested.

"Ichigo is their biological mother, and Sakura is her mother…so their biological grandmother. So, before I tell you anything; what do you know?" Ryou answered and then asked, looking at his parents.

"We know you didn't get them until later. How could you let their mother near them with how she was with them?" Jin asked, annoyed while Ami sat there, watching them.

"Ichigo is their biological mother, and like me, she didn't know about them until they were three. You guys have spiritual powers; you can talk to ghosts and such…" Ryou started, only to be interrupted.

"Your mother can do all that; I can't." Jin said simply.

"Ok… Well, Ichigo's family-the females in her family all have those abilities as well…and they keep getting stronger as generations keep going. Sakura was very shocked when…well we all were shocked when we found out they were also Ichigo's. But she was even more shocked because Ichigo not only has a girl, but also a boy; they haven't had a boy on their side of the family in forever, I guess. So, maybe that's why we have a boy and a girl; your side of the family hadn't had any girls for God only knows how long, while her side hadn't had any boys for God only knows how long. But anyway, family issues. When Ichigo was little, she was in some kind of accident and then her grandmother, who is dead, tricked the doctors into believing she had ovarian cancer. They took her eggs and put them away for if she could find someone who'd be willing to carry them for her. Well, Maya, who I thought was their mother biologically, stole all of Ichigo's eggs, had them implanted into her and got me drunk on what I thought was the anniversary of your deaths…and we went from there. Obviously, two of the eggs survived, whereas the rest of them didn't. Ichigo, even if they weren't hers, I was going to have her adopt them after we got married. No, we're not married yet; she still has another year of school left. But, Ichigo and her mother are super thrilled they are biologically Ichigo's; it gives her the chance to be a mother…even if neither of us got to raise them from birth. Granted, I really wish I had known about them at the time; they would've never been abused by Maya, physically, emotionally, mentally and I'm sure other… So, to answer your question, Ichigo, nor I, were not present in their first few years. I got them shortly after they turned three." Ryou explained.

"Abused? Who would abuse a little child?" Ami asked, shocked, becoming increasingly upset.

"I know… And, as for how, I'm not sure…" Ryou sighed.

"She was a sick woman, who can't hurt us anymore." Kai said concentrating on the rod, waiting for a fish.

"Should we be talking about this around him?" Ami asked, looking at Ryou.

"I gave up trying to keep things from him…well certain things; he'll just put the pieces together and figure it all out anyway." Ryou said calmly.

"Hey, I think I caught something!" Kai exclaimed happily, standing up; and he did; he caught a small fish, that he threw back.

"So, he's pretty smart then?" Jin asked, watching his grandson…something he thought he'd never have; he sure as hell certainly never thought he'd have a granddaughter as well.

"Oh yeah. When he starts school, in the next three months, he'll be in an advanced kindergarten with a few other students like him. Poor Mai, she's going to have such a hard time with that…" Ryou sighed, looking up at the sky.

"She's not intellectually intellectual?" Jin asked, looking at Ryou.

"She's not stupid…but yes, she is slower than…most kids her age. She will be in regular kindergarten, and they will monitor her to see where she'll need to be academically." Ryou explaining.

"Meaning?" Jin asked calmly.

"If they'll put her in something called special education: Individualized Education Program. Or I.E.P for short." Ryou explained with a sigh.

"Yeah…I know what that is… They're sure?" Jin asked calmly.

"Uh-huh. But it doesn't bother me; I love her either way…no matter her disabilities." Ryou said calmly, but with a smile.

"Disabilities?" Ami asked softly.

"Kai has OCD; he finally got over his PTSD. Mai…well she still has PTSD, along with ADD, asthma, rheumatoid arthritis and falls over…often. And then, as of recent, we found out she has autism. But none of that matters to me; I love them both just how they are." Ryou explained with a sigh.

"That poor child. And they're only three?" Ami asked, upset.

"They're four and a half now…but will be five in a week. I do believe Ichigo jumped the gun on family vacation, but here we are." Ryou said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"School doesn't start for another three months. When the twins asked what was going on a few weeks ago, Ichigo said we were taking them on a family vacation before school started." Ryou said calmly.

"If you don't mind…and I don't mean to offend you or anything, because it's clear you love your children. But, do they know why Mai has all the things she has?" Jin asked slowly.

"Well…I don't really know; I don't think I ever asked. I know her brain is a little smaller than what it should be, but it is one hundred percent healthy. So, to me, that's all that matters." Ryou said, thinking about it.

"That woman drank, smoked and took several different pills while she was pregnant with us; I overheard her parents talking to someone one night. She also got into a car accident and went into labor two weeks early. I also know I'm also to blame for her issues." Kai spoke up.

"Your sister's health issues are not your fault…" Ryou started, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, they are; I took up too much of the space inside of the womb and squished her." Kai said seriously, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Kai, that really isn't your fault; it's impossible to be your fault. That's just how it all worked out. If anything, you protected your sister to the best of your ability while you were in there. I personally don't remember being in my mom's womb, but I know it's a tight fit. You add the fact that there are two of you, it's an even tighter fit. If anything, it is Maya's fault if she drank, smoked, and took pills she wasn't supposed to. while pregnant with you two. You and your sister are healthy, and that's all that matters. Sometimes, when twins are in a womb, one needs more space, while the other one doesn't need as much; and sometimes, they can share equal space…though I really don't know how. But anyway, the point is, you needed more space than your sister. Her health issues are not your fault. Do you understand me?" Ryou explained and asked seriously.

"Yes." Kai said, sniffling a little.

"My little boy is all grown up!" Ami cried happily, hugging Ryou and Kai.

"Mom…" Ryou moaned, embarrassed.

"Oh, hold on a second; I think Ichigo's calling." Ryou said, pulling out his phone as it started ringing.

"Hello?" Ryou answered his phone.

_"Ryou…"_ Ichigo started out nervously.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Is Mai awake?" Ryou asked, worried when he heard Ichigo's tone.

_"Well, Koji called… He found their original birth certificates a few days ago and got all that changed; my name is now officially on them. And their birth names are Kaichi Riku Shirogane and Mairi Sora Shirogane. Please don't be mad at me, because I made this decision without you; but when Koji asked, I told him we didn't want to change their names; we wanted to keep them as they were. I didn't want to take that away from and confuse them…especially Mai. And no, she's still asleep."_ Ichigo started explaining.

"That's great news. And that's perfectly fine; I didn't want to change their names either. And hey, I got a few months to make decisions for them without you. Granted yes, no one knew you were their mother; but you deserve that. If you had wanted to legally change their names, that would've been fine…so long as their last names stay Shirogane; it's fine. So, what's the bad news?" Ryou said happily and then asked right away.

_"Well, I asked him about that Mr. Nikos…"_ Ichigo breathed out.

"What about him?" Ryou asked, becoming annoyed, but tried to stay calm.

_"He's a registered sex offender, more specifically a pedophile. Koji said if we see him to call the cops because he's on the run; he has several warrants against him…"_ Ichigo continued to explain.

"He escaped from jail or prison? What about Mai; did he do something to her?" Ryou asked, getting Kai's and his parents' attention.

_"No, he didn't escape from anywhere; he was just caught with three other little girls…all of whom apparently, look like Mai. Koji explained that they walked in on one of their sessions to him doing stuff to her…"_ Ichigo started explaining, tears running down her cheeks; they had to be, Ryou could hear it in her quivering voice.

"So why wasn't he in jail after that?" Ryou asked annoyed but tried to remain calm.

_"Mr. Nikos put Kai in a sleep-like trance, so he'd have no clue what was going on and would continue to trust him so that he'd keep her coming back to him. And poor Mai; she didn't say anything; she was probably too afraid…along with what she had to go through with Maya before that…" _Ichigo cried over the phone.

"Yeah…she was traumatized." Ryou sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Ok…well, I'll see you in a little bit, along with Kai…and my parents." Ryou said simply.

_"Your parents are here?"_ Ichigo asked, shock.

"Yeah, that was my reaction as well. But yes, they're here. So, we'll all be there in a bit." Ryou said calmly, about ready to hang up.

_"Ryou wait!"_ Ichigo called over the phone.

"What is it?" Ryou asked confused.

_"There's more to it. After he was taken into custody, a Ms. Grazer took Mai in for questioning; she wasn't very nice and ended up shaking Mai so hard that she had mild whiplash. And when her neck snapped back, her head hit a wall and was in a coma for over a week. Koji said he thinks that may be why she's so developmentally delayed, as he put it."_ Ichigo explained upset.

"Yes, I suppose that makes since. Ok, we'll be there after a bit." Ryou said calmly.

_"Yes, of course. See you soon. Love you."_ Ichigo said softly.

"Love you too. See you soon." Ryou said before they hung up.

"Dad, is something wrong? Does this have to do with Mr. Nikos?" Kai asked when Ryou sighed while placing his phone in his pockets.

"It's nothing for you to worry about right now, but yes, it has to do with him. I'm not going into details, but he's not a good man; he was putting you to sleep so he could hurt Mai. But for now, that's all you need to know. Ok? When you get older, I'll explain it all to you." Ryou said seriously, looking at Kai.

"Ok. Do they know our real names now?" Kai asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I can tell you, but to me and your mother, you and your sister will always be Kai and Mai. But your birth names are Kaichi Riku and Mairi Sora Shirogane. But, unless either of you are in trouble, we will call you Kai and Mai. Now, let's head back; I don't think your mother feels very safe right now." Ryou said calmly.

"Ok." Kai said, dragging his net and pole with him.

"Do you want me to take those for you?" Jin asked, looking at Kai.

"Sure." Kai said calmly, handing Jin his things.

"Can I carry him?" Ami asked, looking at Ryou.

"Umm…you'd have to ask him; he likes to walk. Actually, Kai, you can walk up the hill, but after that, you have to let grandma pick you; I think traffic picked up." Ryou said seriously.

"Ok." Kai said calmly as they started walking back to the summer house.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

When Ryou, his parents and Kai got back to the house, there were three police cars and they could hear Mai screaming.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as they made their way up to the house.

"Please stay back sir." The office said calmly.

"This is my house. What is going on?" Ryou asked again, demanding an answer this time.

"We have a hostage situation going on. Barret Nikos broke in and is holding four people hostage; one has been shot." The office replied, explaining what was going on.

"Four people? It should just be my girlfriend, our daughter and my girlfriend's mother. Kai, stay back!" Ryou said confused before yelling at Kai to keep him back.

"Well, there's a man in there as well; he has short, spiky, dark black hair and gray eyes." The officer said calmly.

"That sounds like grandpa. But I thought he left." Kai said, confused.

"I'm not sure; we just got a call that there was fighting going on, and that, someone matching Mr. Nikos was climbing in through a window." The officer explained.

"For crying out loud; just give him what he wants, and we can all get out of here!" They heard a man, assuming to be Shintaro yell.

"Are you crazy?! That pervert wants Mai! I'm not letting him anywhere near my daughter!" They heard Ichigo yell, before hearing a door slam.

**Inside: **

Mai had woken up, screaming when Mr. Nikos crawled through the window of the room, she was sleeping in. However, that's not woke her up. Oh no; Shintaro did that when he came in drunk, ranting and raving about how much he thought Mai was a mistake.

Barret shot a gun; the bullet hit the wall, ricocheting off of it and ended up grazing Mai's shoulder…which only made her start screaming even more.

Barret then threw a knife at Mai, but Ichigo grabbed her just in time; she then barely dodged the knife, as it cut her arm just a little. It was nothing too serious, just a little cut; Ichigo was more concerned with the fact that Mai's shoulder was bleeding like crazy.

"Mom!" Ichigo yelled as she held Mai close to her while she seen Sakura tackle Barret.

"Get her out of here!" Sakura yelled seriously.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked, looking at her dad as he stood in front of the door, drunk as sin.

"Just give him the girl; she's who he wants." Shintaro slurred his words.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, backing up; she had just made it to the stairs and started heading up them while Sakura did her best to keep Barret at bay.

"For crying out loud; just give him what he wants, and we can all get out of here!" Shintaro yelled as he watched Ichigo run up the stairs.

"Are you crazy?! That pervert wants Mai! I'm not letting him anywhere near my daughter!" Ichigo yelled, making it to a room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ok baby, just sit right here. Everything is going to be ok." Ichigo said, setting Mai on the bed Sakura slept in; she then pushed the bookshelf against the door. She then ripped some of the sheets and tied it around Mai's shoulder to keep her from bleeding out.

Just then they heard a gunshot go off.

After a few seconds of silence Ichigo heard feet running up the stairs; and they weren't either of her parents.

She knew that wouldn't last long when he started slamming doors open.

'Window! It's our only chance.' Ichigo thought to herself as she quickly made her way to the window, unlocked, and opened it, using two candle holders to keep it up.

"Ok, Mai come here. Listen to me very carefully. I'm going to stick you out this window; you need to crawl a little that way and sit still. Don't move anywhere else. Do you understand me?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Ye-yes mommy…" Mai said through her tears.

"Good girl. Here you go. Don't worry; I'll be right behind you." Ichigo said as soon as Mai was firmly on the roof; she moved to where she was supposed to go.

"Come out, come out, come out wherever you are! You have nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run! Just give up and give me my sweet little prize!" Barret yelled as he started banging on the door.

"That's what you think… And that'll never happen." Ichigo mumbled to herself as she started climbing out the window.

Once she was firmly on the roof, she knocked he candle holders out of the window, causing the window to slam down.

"Come here baby; hold on tightly to me. Look, there's daddy. Just hold on, and we'll be on the ground in a few minutes." Ichigo said as she picked Mai up and had her hold onto her.

"Mommy…" Mai cried, scrunched up against Ichigo as she reached for a tree branch.

"Let's go men!" The officer in charge yelled once he seen Ichigo and Mai in a tree.

About halfway down, Barret opened the window and started firing his gun.

Three bullets left.

Three shots fired.

Three bullets lodged in a tree.

Ichigo heard him open the window, heard him cock his gun, she barely had time to think as she jumped to a different branch; the bullet just barely grazed her shoulder.

The other two bullets missed wildly.

"Mmmm." Mai cried into Ichigo's chest, scared as she held on tightly, not realizing they were on the ground.

"Ichigo! Mai!" "Mom! Mai!" Ryou and Kai yelled at the same time, meeting Ichigo and Mai about halfway.

"Mmm? Daddy!" Mai cried, reaching out for Ryou while Kai clung to Ichigo's leg.

"What happened?" Ryou asked right away, noticing Mai's shoulder.

"I don't know. I had just hung up the phone with you when my dad came bursting through the door, extremely drunk. I don't know how he got that drunk in only three hours; but he managed it. Then while he, mom and I were fighting, Mai came running out of the room, screaming, and crying. And then there he was, that Mr. Nikos man. And it just went from there. He went to shoot something, I don't know what, but the bullet it the wall. We didn't think anything of it until we heard something hit something metal and then Mai started screaming that something was burning. Dad said the bullet bounced off the wall, hit another wall, then the hanging metal pan and finally across Mai's shoulder. Once I was able to get her upstairs, I blocked the door and wrapped her arm the best that I could. That bastard seen it; he seen the bullet and said nothing!" Ichigo screamed, upset.

"Ichigo, calm down; it's ok. What about you, how are you? What happened to you?" Ryou asked, noticing the minor cut on her arm and the bullet graze on her shoulder.

"He threw a knife at me, but I dodged it for the most part. And this just happened when he found me and Mai halfway down the tree. But I'm fine. What about my mom? Did she come out yet?" Ichigo asked right away.

Before Ryou could answer her, two cops came out, dragging Mr. Nikos with them while an EMT ran inside with a stretcher.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked worriedly when they seen the stretcher. However, instead of being wheeled out of the house on a stretcher, Sakura came walking out…well limping is more like it.

"Gramma!" Mai cried, seeing her first.

"Mom!" Ichigo cried, running to her along with Kai.

"Oh Ichigo… Are you and Mai ok?" Sakura asked, holding Ichigo's face in her hands while looking at her.

"Yeah, we're fine; she's with Ryou right now. What about you? Are you ok? Were you shot? I heard a gunshot." Ichigo said panicked.

"I'm fine; he just slammed my head down on the ground and then slammed me into the stairs. Your dad is the one who got shot." Sakura said calmly.

"Why; he was trying to help Mr. Nikos." Ichigo said confused.

"Excuse me? Your dad did what?" Ryou asked, hearing that last part.

"I'll explain it later…when the kids are asleep." Ichigo said calmly, holding her head.

"The man, Mr. Nikos thought your father wanted Mai for himself…or to share her. So, he shot him, once in the center of the chest." Sakrua said, a bit emotional; she had been married for this man for the past twenty odd years. But then again, after all he said…

"Ok girls…come on; we have to get you to the ER." A cop said as two different ambulances were waiting.

"Ok…you have to go with mommy now. Don't worry; I'll be right behind you. Kai and I will meet you at the hospital…along with some surprise guests. Be a good girl. Not you; you're going to come with me, grandma and grandpa." Ryou said before kissing her forehead and picking Kai up.

**Four Hours Later:**

"Daddy, I'm hungry…" Mai said softly as he carried her and Kai out of the hospital with Ichigo and Sakura next to them.

Mai only had a small graze on her shoulder and a small nick on the bottom of her arm from a loose roof tile; she only needed eight stitches.

Ichigo had somewhat of a matching graze on her shoulder, but needed twelve stitches because it was a bit bigger; she also had a nice cut on her arm that needed to be cleaned and bandaged and a mild concussion.

Sakura had a few small cuts that just required cleaning and bandaids; the worse thing she had, was a concussion.

Jin and Ami stayed back to clean up the place.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Chicken samwich from Wac-Donalds?" Mai asked softly.

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you want fries and something to drink?" Ryou asked when they got to the van.

"Banilla shake?" Mai asked softly.

"I suppose. Kai?" Ryou asked getting them in their car seats.

"A double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake?" Kai asked calmly.

"Ichigo, Sakura?" Ryou asked when they got into the van.

"A double chicken sandwich with a medium fry and a sprite, thank you." Ichigo said, leaning in her seat.

"I'll just have some soup when we get back." Sakura said calmly, holding her head.

"Ok. Kids, please keep your voices down; mommy and grandma have headaches and aren't feeling well right now." Ryou said calmly as he backed out of the hospital.

By the time they got back to the house, it was roughly nearly five at night; everyone ate, and Mai and Kai were passed out in the back shortly thereafter.

At least Sakura was back there; otherwise there would be ice cream everywhere. Mai fell asleep, holding her shake, which was still half full; that started falling out. Kai had put his in his cup holder, but they hit a pothole and his knee came up and hit the cup.

"Welcome home." Ami said happily, yet quietly; Ryou had called just before they left the hospital to let them know what was going on.

"You must be Ichigo." Jin said politely, reaching out his hand.

"Yes. You're Ryou's dad…Kai and Mai's grandpa." Ichigo said, shaking his hand.

"Yes. You can call me Jin, and this is my wife, Ami. You must be her mother." Jin said with a smile, introducing his wife, who immediately hugged the life out of Ichigo.

"She is so beautiful! I'm so happy my baby boy found someone who makes him so happy!" Ami exclaimed happily.

"I'm Sakura, Ichigo's mother, the twins' other grandma. I'm so glad they have other family alive; they need that." Sakura said sincerely with a smile.

"I'm so glad you don't hate us." Ami said with a smile.

"Why would I hate you?" Sakura asked confused while Ryou placed Kai and Mai on the couch.

"Because we just showed up out of the blue, wanting to see our son and meet our grandchildren all of a sudden." Ami said, looking at a shocked Sakura.

"That's perfectly fine. I'd be the same way if I were in your position. As long as they're happy, I'm all good. Just don't try taking them away from me and we'll all be good." Sakura said calmly.

"Of course." Ami and Jin said at the same time.

"However, now that there are two sets of grandparents…well a set of grandparents and a grandma…because my husband isn't in the picture anymore…we should probably figure some kind of schedule or something out so that each grandparent gets equal time." Sakura said calmly.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ami said excitedly.

"Is something wrong Ryou?" Jin asked noticing Ryou sigh, after putting his phone away.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just worried about Mai. School sent me a text…" Ryou sighed.

"What's going on? Did she not get in? Because they said she made it in." Ichigo said, looking at Ryou.

"The board of education decided to show up and look everything over inch by inch; they want all the kids to retake the entrance exam thing. But, this time, it'll be different." Ryou sighed.

"So, now what? What do you thinks going to happen?" Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou.

"I don't know…but I don't think it's anything good; I just have a bad feeling." Ryou sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Mmmm…" Mai moaned as she and Kai slowly started waking up, sitting up, her hair all over the place while had had drool running down his chin…


	11. Chapter 11

"Well hello; did you have a good nap?" Ichigo asked, looking at the twins.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Mai asked softly, looking past Ichigo and to Ami and Jin.

"Umm…" Ichigo started; she didn't really know them, and they were Ryou's parents.

"Come here baby." Ryou said calmly, picking her up while Ichigo picked up Kai.

"Ok… They ran into us earlier, so, Kai has already met them; Mai, these are my parents, your grandma, and grandpa. Mom, Dad, this is my and Ichigo's daughter, Mai. Please, don't overcrowd her; she's very shy and doesn't handle that very well." Ryou said calmly, holding a confused-looking Mai, who started crying.

"What's wrong?" Ryou and Ichigo asked, confused.

"I don't want them to eat my brains!" Mai cried, confusing everyone but Kai, who was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

"Why would they eat your brain?" Ryou asked, rocking Mai, while Ichigo looked a Kai, who all of a sudden looked guilty.

"Kai said zombies were coming, and zombies eat brains. Gramma and grampa died a long time ago; you said so." Mai cried into Ryou's shoulder.

"Kai…" Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time, narrowing their eyes at Kai.

"Sorry…" Kai mumbled.

"Something tells me they're going to be the typical brother and sister." Jin said, looking at everyone.

"Yes. But as long as they don't end up like my sister and brother…" Ami sighed as she remembered how her brother and sister were with each other, and how she was the go-between.

"Amen to that." Jin said simply, knowing her family history.

"Mai baby, zombies aren't real; your brother is just trying to scare you for some reason. As for grandma and grandpa…they're not dead; I was wrong. I had seen the fire that day and thought they were burned alive. They thought the same about me and Uncle Keiichiro.

Which reminds me; Keiichiro is alive as well; he is with his fiancé and children now. So, grandma and grandpa are alive and well…are not zombies who are going to eat your brain. Are you ready to meet them?" Ryou explained calmly and then asked just as calm.

"Is grampa mean, like our other grampa?" Mai asked, looking up at Ryou with some tears running down her rosy-red cheeks.

"No, Grandma and Grandpa Shirogane are very nice; just like Grandma Momomiya.

Now, what do you say; do you want to meet them? They really want to meet you." Ryou said calmly, bouncing Mai a little in his arms.

She turned a little in his arms and looked at Jin and Ami for a few seconds before turning back to Ryou.

"You promise they're not zombies?" Mai asked innocently, looking up at Ryou.

"I promise they're not zombies." Ryou said, looking her in the eyes, before shifting her a little, so that he could hold up his pinky; Ichigo had taught her about the power of the pinky promise a few months ago.

"Huh! Ooohh. Ok.' Mai gasped, and then said softly, wrapping her pinky around his.

A pinky promise was serious and meant that it was an unbreakable promise.

"Ok…" Ryou said with a smile as he set her down, in front of his parents.

She looked back at him for a second before slowly walking to Jin and Ami.

"Hi." Ami said softly, but with a huge smile.

"Hello." Jin said calmly, smiling at her.

"…Hi…" Mai said softly, looking up at them.

"She's so adorable; she's just a combination of the two of you.

Such pretty red hair like her mom and grandma, and big blue eyes like her daddy and me. Can I hug her?" Ami said, doting on Mai before looking up at Ryou.

"That's up to her." Ryou said calmly; Mai normally had a hard time with new people.

"Can I hug you sweetie?" Ami asked gently, looking at Mai, who looked back at Ryou.

"She's not going to eat your brain. Kai, get over here and apologize to your sister; explain to her zombies aren't real." Ryou said seriously, annoyed.

"Ok… Mai, zombies aren't real; I was just telling you a story from some show I had seen on the tv a few weeks ago. I'm sorry I scared you; grandma and grandpa are not zombies and are not going to eat your brain." Kai apologized, looking directly at Mai.

Kai loved Mai very much, but he was starting to get different interests than her and wanted to do his own things. Plus, he was smarter than her; she didn't understand what he was into.

Plus, they were safe now; they should be able to do and go their separate ways. But it's not like they won't still do stuff together; they'll always be brother and sister and have each other's backs. He was one hundred percent damn sure that they'd be doing family stuff together.

"Ok…you can go back to do whatever it is you were doing. Unless your mom has something, she'd like to add." Ryou said seriously.

"I never had any siblings to play or argue with…but I have seen friends who have; all I want is that you don't torment your sister. Same goes for you, Mai: no tormenting your brother. You both have been tormented enough as is. Neither of you needs any type of torment." Ichigo said calmly, yet seriously.

"Ok." "Yes, mommy." Kai and Mai said at the same time; Kai went over and hugged Mai before he back to the couch to watch tv.

After a minute or so, Mai turned back to Ami, walked up to her, lifted her arms, giving Ami permission to pick her up and hug her.

"You're are just the cutest little thing, I've ever seen; you're just too adorable. And you; you're one of the most handsome little boys I've seen in a long time. I miss having little, little kids around. Oh, your uncle will just love you two." Ami said excitedly.

"Uncle?" Everyone, but Jin asked, shocked.

"I didn't think you had any siblings." Ichigo said, looking at Ryou.

"Neither did I…" Ryou said, looking at his parents.

"Sorry…" Ami said, looking down.

"We were going to wait until you were done with your beach trip was over to tell you. But I guess we were also going to wait to see you as well. Right after the fire started, we did get out. About ten or fifteen minutes later, we could you screaming for us…and then it got muffled. We were drug away by some of the neighbors, but we did go back and look for you; we couldn't find you or Keiichiro anywhere. So, we assumed you were dead. And as it would turn out, you thought we were dead as well. Your mother became severely depressed for a few months; so, I thought it best that we try for another child. Maybe we could end up with a girl this time. It took a while, but she did become pregnant, but not with a girl; we ended up having another boy…obviously. That's why they have an uncle. Anyway, we named him Tomohiro Shirogane, and he is eleven and a half but will be twelve in August; so, he's eleven and a half years younger than you. He's smart but not as smart as you, but he is incredibly wise for his age." Jin explained calmly.

"We didn't have another child to forget about you; we never forgot about you.

My heart felt empty without you…even after Tomohiro was born. I mean, I love both of you boys more than anything in this world…well except for Kai, Mai, and even Ichigo now. Please forgive us…" Ami explained, panicking a little.

"I'm not mad at you… Hell, I can't be mad at you; I went out, got drunk helped create these two on what I thought was the anniversary of your deaths. I made a mistake. However, out of that mistake, I got two little miracles. At the time I knew you wouldn't approve of me wallowing in your deaths, but I didn't care; I missed you so much. I understand that you thought I was dead and just wanted to be happy. If a child filled that void…great. You never forgot or stopped loving me. That's what truly matters. And, as I said, I gained two miracles. Ichigo got two miracles, that without her, they most likely wouldn't be here." Ryou explained calmly.

"Oh, Ryou…" Ami cried with tears of happiness.

"Gramma, are you sad?" Mai asked softly when she felt tears on her face.

"No, I'm happy…incredibly happy." Ami said with a smile, but still had tears in her eyes.

Now, Mai was very confused; the only time she had seen people cry was when they were sad.

"Ok, pass the child; it's my turn to meet her. You shouldn't squeeze the life out of Ryou with her in your arms as well." Jin said seriously, yet calmly as well.

"Go see grandpa." Ami said with a smile, passing Mai to Jin.

"May I hold you now, Mai?" Jin asked as Ami held her there.

Mai stared at him for a few seconds before reaching for him.

Once he had her in his arms, Ami immediately ran to Ryou.

"Who would've thought I'd ever have a granddaughter? And such a pretty one at that?" Jin asked, looking at Mai.

"My baby boy is all grown up!" Ami cried, hugging Ryou, embarrassing him, before she went to hug Ichigo.

"Mom…" Ryou groaned, embarrassed.

"Would you like to meet him? Your brother?" Ami asked, looking at Ryou.

"Is he here somewhere as well?" Ryou asked, looking at his parents.

"No; he's with mom and dad." Ami said with a smile as Jin set Mai down.

"They're still alive?" Ryou asked, somewhat shocked.

"Of course. Why ever would you think that?" Ami asked, looking at Ryou.

"I called them a few times, but they never answered, or called me back when I'd leave them messages." Ryou said seriously.

"When did you do that?" Jin asked seriously.

"Uhh. Several times after the fire. After a month, I started calling once a month for four months before moving onto once a year for two years; and still nothing. I just figured they both died. I would've gone straight there, but I don't know where they live, let alone if they're still in the country." Ryou said, looking at his mother.

"Do you think they knew?" Jin asked, looking at Ami.

"I can't imagine them keeping that from us. Why would they that from us?" Ami asked, becoming upset.

"I don't know. I'll guess we find out when we go back there…either to pick him up…or to stay there." Jin said, looking from Ami to Ryou.

"Yeah, I'll meet him." Ryou said calmly.

"Great; we'll go get him." Ami said calmly, but inside she was conflicted; did her parents know Ryou was alive and didn't tell them? Or, did they not know?

"We'll be back in a few hours." Jin said as they left.

"Daddy, can we go swim now?" Mai asked softly, looking at Ryou after Ami and Jin were gone.

"Umm…for a little bit. But you need to promise that when I say it's time to go, you'll be a good girl and listen." Ryou said seriously.

"Yes daddy, I promise." Mai said, holding up her pinky.

"Good girl." Ryou said, picking her up.

"Are you coming?" Ryou asked, looking from Ichigo, to Kai, to Sakura.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and eat my soup and then take a shower." Sakura said calmly, with a smile.

"I don't want to go swimming…" Kai grumbled.

"You two go and have fun; I'll stay here and watch Kai…and mom." Ichigo said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, looking at her daughter.

"It means, I'm going to make sure you don't fall asleep. The doctor said you need to stay awake for four to five hours unless no longer seeing stars, shapes, or colors." Ichigo said seriously.

"How did you get to be so mature?" Sakura asked with a smile; she was incredibly proud of Ichigo.

"I have a great mom, a wonderful fiancé, and amazing kids…and I couldn't be happier. But mainly because I have a great mom." Ichigo said with a smile as Ryou took Mai upstairs to get changed…


End file.
